Shadow of Light : Livre 1
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Ceux qui disent qu'une ombre est forcément du côté des ténèbres ont tort. L'ombre naît de la lumière, comme la lumière naît de l'ombre. L'un ne peut exister sans l'autre. Elle est une ombre, il est sa lumière, et elle a juré de toujours le protéger. Cette première année à Poudlard sera l'occasion de respecter son serment. Tous les perso sont à J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction sur Harry Potter que j'écris avec une amie. Je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction en double et que c'est la première aussi sur HP. Donc, soyez indulgents s'ils vous plaît.

_Hanna Thunder._

Chapitre 1 : Le zoo

Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, les vacances étaient bientôt là et les anglais sortaient de chez eux pour profiter du soleil de ce Dimanche 22 Juin. C'était le cas de la famille Thunder, gentil petite famille moldu, avec un père ex-cambrioleur reconverti en serrurier, une mère professeur de physique et chimie au lycée qui avait autrefois l'habitude de vendre de la méthamphétamine pour arrondir ses fins de mois, trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Rien de plus normal en somme. Cette famille s'était installée en Angleterre depuis maintenant treize ans, l'âge du fils aîné, et vivait une vie paisible dans une banlieue de Londres grâce à l'argent économisé par les parents lorsqu'ils étaient aux États-Unis.

Hanna Thunder, la deuxième née de la famille, allait bientôt avoir onze ans. Mais pour le moment, elle dormait tranquillement dans la voiture qui les emmenait au zoo. Elle fut réveillée par son petit frère Eric qui la secouait. Elle se retint de lui envoyer un coup de poing et remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés.

_ Aller ! Tout le monde descend ! Les garçons, n'oubliez pas qu'il ne faut pas voler à la tire ici.

_ Oui papa.

_ Et Hanna, n'essaye pas de convaincre tous les serpents de se révolter contre leurs gardiens. Et n'arnaque personne.

_ Oui, oui...

Ils partirent donc tous ensemble vers le guichet et payèrent l'entrée. Leurs parents les libérèrent aussitôt, ils avaient carte blanche du temps qu'ils revenaient à midi au point de rendez-vous pour manger au restaurant du zoo. Hanna se dirigea aussitôt vers le vivarium et s'installa devant une grande cage plaine de vipères.

__ Salut les filles ! _

Les serpents semblèrent surpris, puis l'un d'eux répondit :

__ Bonjour. Qui es-tu ? _

_ _ Je m'appelle Hanna. Vous vous amusez bien ?_

_ _ Bien sûr que non... _

_ _ On s'ennuie ici. _

_ _ Il n'y a que des trucs hideux qui viennent nous embêter et nous dévisager à longueur de journée. _

_ _ Mais bon, certaines histoires sont assez amusantes. _

_ _ Vous me les racontez ? J'adore les ragots._

_ _ Mais bien sûr, tu nous semble sympathique. Pas vraie les filles ?_

_ _ Oui. _

Hanna sourit, elle adorait les vipères, elles avaient toujours des ragots intéressants à raconter. Elle discuta un bon moment avec elles sans prêter attention aux moldus qui la dévisageaient en l'entendant siffler devant la cage, nonchalamment assise sur la rambarde.

Harry était plutôt content, la journée se déroulait beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il espérait. Madame Figg s'était cassé la jambe, donc les Dursley avaient due l'emmener au Zoo avec eux pour l'anniversaire de Dudley, qu'ils fêtaient un jour en avance car le lendemain était un jour d'école. La visite le matin c'était bien passée et il avait même eut le droit à une glace que Dudley avait refusé sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait pas assez de boules.

Midi était arrivé, et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers le restaurant du zoo, il aperçut un jeune garçon bousculer sans le faire exprès une dame en courant. Il s'excusa et aida la dame à se relever. Elle le rassura en lui souriant gentiment et poursuivit son chemin. Le garçon, qui avait une gueule d'ange qui lui permettait de paraître parfaitement innocent en toute circonstance, ouvrit le portefeuille qu'il avait volé, en sortit tous les billets avant de jeter le portefeuille. Le tout, sans que personne d'autre que Harry ne le remarque. Ce dernier se hâta de rejoindre sa famille qui avait avancé, essayant de ne pas repenser au garçon qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

Ce ne fut qu'en voyant une fille du même âge que lui qu'il comprit. Elle avait les yeux verts et les cheveux châtains, lui arrivant aux épaules et était vêtue d'une chemise blanche, d'un grand manteau noir ouvert, d'un pantacourt noir, de baskets et d'une casquette blanche avec une rose dessinée sur le devant. Il continua de l'observer tout en suivant sa famille.

Hanna devait rejoindre sa famille pour midi. Elle se hâta vers le restaurant et aperçut Eric qui dérobait son portefeuille à une dame. Elle sourit et fit un clin d'oeil à son frère avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Elle remarqua rapidement son père et sa mère. Son petit frère arriva aussi et les rejoignit en courant. Elle se dirigea vers eux et ils attendirent tranquillement le dernier à arriver.

Après l'arrivée de Jonnes, qui fut désigné d'office pour payer le repas aux autres, ils se dirigèrent vers une table libre. Alors que la jeune fille s'asseyait, elle remarqua des têtes connues à la table juste à côté. Harry Potter et Dudley Dursley. Les deux adultes avec eux devaient être les parents de Dudley. Elle remarqua que Harry la regardait et lui sourit avec un clin d'oeil. Elle était contente de le revoir, mais elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux d'attendre la fin du repas avant de l'aborder, les Dursley étaient assez réfractaires à l'idée que Harry puisse avoir des amis et un tant soit peu de liberté.

Elle continua d'échanger des regards avec son ami durant tout le repas, personne ne sembla le remarquer, vue qu'ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre.

Une fois le repas finis, elle se leva rapidement, quitta les siens et se dirigea vers Harry qui restait un peu en arrière de sa famille, elle le prit par le bras et ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement, sans que personne ne le remarque. Ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à l'enclos des lions et ils éclatèrent de rire à cet endroit.

_ Salut Snake !

_ Salut Wolf. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici.

_ Moi de même cher confrère. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu chez moi pendant les vacances ? Même pas un petit coup de fil...

_ Désolé. Mon oncle et ma tante ne voulaient pas me laisser venir. Et je n'ai plus de batterie.

_ Tu n'as pas la recharge ?

_ Si, mais il faut que je trouve une prise pour la brancher, or il n'y en a pas dans mon placard et la nuit je ne peux pas sortir vue qu'ils mettent le verrou.

_ Je vois... Tu es pardonné. Viens, on va voir les reptiles !

_ D'accord.

Les deux amis partirent en direction des reptiles en discutant joyeusement. Lorsqu'ils furent devant les cages des lézards, Hanna s'assit sur un banc et invita Harry à faire de même.

_ Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

_ Encore un ragot que tu as reçus des serpents ?

_ Non. Un conte que l'on m'a raconté quand j'étais enfant.

_ Vas-y. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle lui sourit et s'installa confortablement, il fit de même..

_ C'est l'histoire d'un mage noir nommé Voldemort.

_ Un nom assez ridicule si tu veux mon avis.

_ Je trouve aussi. Et ses serviteurs ont aussi un nom ridicule, ce sont les Mangemorts. Ce sorcier maléfique avait pour but de dominer le monde et devenir immortel. Une guerre faisait rage entre ses serviteurs et les autres sorciers. Parmi eux, se trouvaient deux grands sorciers, des Aurore réputés et respectés.

_ Des Aurore ?

_ Ce sont les chasseurs de primes, la police sorcière qui s'occupe des gros crimes.

_ Je vois.

_ Bref. Voldemort en avait après ces deux Aurores et leur fils unique. Il pensait que ce garçon était un danger pour lui et il entreprit donc de l'éliminer. Le soir de Halloween, il se rendit chez la petite famille. Le père tenta de le retenir pendant que la mère fuyait à l'étage avec son fils, mais il se fit tuer. Voldemort se rendit à l'étage et demanda à la mère de s'écarter de l'enfant qui était dans son berceau. Elle refusa. Il la tua. Puis il se tourna vers le petit garçon. Il leva sa baguette et lança le sort de mort sur l'enfant. Mais ! Le sort lui fut retourné et le détruisit. La guerre prit fin, les Mangemorts prirent la fuite, et le garçon devint célèbre dans le monde entier. Tous les sorciers connaissaient son nom. Il était le garçon qui a survécu.

_ Et comment il s'appelait ce garçon ?

_ Qui sait ? Mais il y a un bruit qui court dans le monde des sorciers. Un bruit qui dit que Voldemort n'a pas été tué cette nuit-là, que seul son corps a été détruit, mais que son esprit, lui, erre quelque part dans ce monde, attendant le moment propice pour revenir et obtenir sa vengeance.

_ Mais ce n'est qu'un conte, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Qui sait ?

_ Mais, la magie n'existe pas.

_ Et pourtant, toi et moi, nous faisons des choses étranges, inexplicable. Nous pouvons parler aux serpents. Connais-tu beaucoup de personne qui peuvent en faire autant ?

_ Non.

Harry baissa la tête, réfléchissant. L'atmosphère était lourde et sombre autour d'eux. Soudain, Hanna éclata de rire et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

_ Aller Snake ! Te fais pas de bile, c'est juste une histoire. Viens, on va voir les serpents !

Il sourit faiblement et la suivit. Il était cependant toujours perturbé par cette histoire. Alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du vivarium, Hanna lui dit :

_ Au fait, si jamais tu reçois une lettre dans les jours qui viennent, cache-là directement dans ton placard et lis-là quand tu seras seul.

_ Pourquoi ? Qui m'écrirais ?

_ Tu verras bien. Tu vas à quel collège à la rentrée ?

_ Au collège du coin...

_ Ouch, pas cool ça. Moi je vais à Poudlard.

_ C'est quelle école ça ?

_ Une école très réputée et sélective. Les élèves n'ont pas besoins de s'inscrire, c'est l'école qui les désigne en leur envoyant une lettre.

_ C'est de cette lettre que tu me parles ?

_ Ouais. N'en parle à personne, d'accord.

_ Oui. Tu as reçus ta lettre ?

_ Pas encore.

_ Alors pourquoi dis-tu que tu vas y aller ?

_ Mes parents y étaient. Mes parents biologiques je veux dire.

_ Ah, d'accord.

Ils arrivèrent au vivarium et entrèrent dedans. Ils aperçurent Dudley qui observait un boa constrictor et demandait à son père de le faire bouger. Ils allèrent voir ailleurs, après que Hanna ait plaint le pauvre reptile. La jeune fille l'emmena aussitôt voir les serpents venimeux. Il la suivit jusqu'à la cage d'un cobra royal. Elle sourit en s'asseyant sur la rambarde et fit signe à Harry de faire de même. L'animal était en train de dormir. Il entendit son amie siffler et comprit ses paroles.

__ Salut l'ami ! Je sais que tu es réveillé. _

_ _ Bonjour. Que me veux-tu petite humaine. _

_ _ Discuter. Je suis Hanna, voici mon ami Harry. Dis bonjour Snake. _

_ _ _Bon... _Bonjour. _

_ _ T'as encore un peu de mal toi... Va falloir que je t'apprenne à bien parler Fourchelang. _

_ __ Désolé,_ mais moi je n'ai pas v_raiment l'habitu_de de parler a_vec des serpent. Et e_n plus cette langue a un _nom _? _

_ _ Ah... Euh... Ouais. T'occupe pas de ça. T'as juste à te concentrer un peu. Tient, discute avec notre ami le cobra. Comment tu t'appelles ? _

_ _ Séraphin. _

_ _ Aller Harry, parle-lui. _

_ _ D'où est-ce que... tu viens ? _

_ _ De Chine, mais je n'y suis jamais allé._

_ _ Tu as _été... _été élevé en captivité ? _

_ _ Oui. _

Harry allait poursuivre lorsque Hanna lui donna un coup de coude, désignant sa famille qui arrivait dans leur direction. Elle siffla au serpent :

_ _ Désolée, on reviendra peut-être. Au revoir. _

Ils descendirent de la rambarde alors que Dudley remarquait Harry.

_ Papa ! Maman ! Regardez ! Il est là !

_Pas la peine de crier Dursley, on est pas sourds, fit Hanna.

La famille arriva devant les deux jeunes gens. Harry se faisait tout petit devant le regard noir de son oncle, mais Hanna restait droite et elle se tourna vers son ami. Elle soupira et lui mit une légère tape derrière la tête.

_ Aïe ! Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

_ Arrête de jouer les soumis, affirme toi un peu bordel ! T'as rien fait de mal alors redresse-toi et lève la tête.

Harry hésita, puis il obéis. Pendant ce temps, Vernon Dursley observait la jeune fille qui osait dire à son neveu de se rebeller. Elle se tourna vers eux en vérifiant qu'il y avait du monde autour d'eux. Puis, elle inclina le torse devant les Dursley en baissant la tête et dis d'une voix humble, mais suffisamment forte pour attirer un minimum l'attention :

_ Je me présente, Hanna Thunder. Je vous pris, monsieur et madame Dursley, de me pardonner d'avoir entraîné Harry à l'écart. C'est entièrement de ma faute s'il s'est éloigné pour venir faire un petit tour avec moi. Donc, s'il vous plaît, ne le punissez pas pour être allé profiter de la présence de sa seule et unique amie en ce bas monde. La seule qui ose l'approcher sans avoir peur que votre fils Dudley ne la frappe pour son amitié avec Harry.

Les Dursley restèrent figés et Harry prit une mine piteuse alors que les personnes alentours les regardaient et certains chuchotaient entre eux. Hanna redressa légèrement la tête et profita de son avantage pour demander, d'une toute petite voix avec de fausses larmes dans les yeux :

_ Je vous demande aussi humblement de lui permettre de venir chez moi le 21 Juillet, pour deux semaines afin de fêter mon anniversaire et passer un peu de temps ensemble avant que je n'entre dans mon internat à l'étranger.

Les Dursley étaient légèrement dérangés par les regards qui pesaient sur eux. S'ils donnaient une mauvaise réponse, ça allait jasé sur eux. Harry et Hanna affichaient tous les deux une mine piteuse et suppliante, si réaliste qu'on aurait dit deux chiots abandonnés. Vernon finit par dire :

_ Ce n'est rien, mon garçon. Quant à ce qui est d'aller chez vous, jeune fille, je vais y réfléchir.

_ Merci beaucoup monsieur.

Elle inclina de nouveau la tête et les regards se détournèrent. Alors que les Dursley se hâtaient de partir, Harry glissa à Hanna :

_ T'es démoniaque Wolf.

_ Je sais.

_ T'as déjà pensé à faire du théâtre ?

_ Ouais, mais non, c'est pas intéressante.

_ Je vois. Bon, j'y vais ! À la prochaine !

Il partit et Hanna se dirigea elle aussi vers la sortie. Il était temps de retrouver les siens devant l'entrée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, sa famille l'attendait déjà. Elle les salua joyeusement et ils montèrent dans la voiture pour rentrer chez eux. En chemin, ils comptèrent leur butin et ce fut le plus jeune qui remporta le prix du vol à la tire de la journée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : La lettre

C'était le samedi, elle adorait le samedi. C'était le jour de la grasse matinée. Elle pouvait dormir pendant des heures sous ses couvertures sans être dérangée par qui que ce soit. Même ses frères lui foutaient la paix, c'était dire. Mais peut-être que le fait qu'elle les boxe dès qu'ils essayaient de la réveiller ce jour sacré qu'est le samedi, y était pour quelque chose.

Elle soupira d'aise tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ses couvertures. Mais alors qu'elle allait de nouveau plonger dans les bras de Morphée, des coups frappés à la porte la réveillèrent.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'y a !?

_ Tu as reçus du courrier.

_ Ça pouvait pas attendre ?

_ C'est une lettre de Poudlard.

Elle se leva aussitôt et ouvrit la porte à sa mère qui lui tendit une enveloppe en papier kraft fermée par un cachet de cire. Sa mère lui sourit alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir sur son lit pour ouvrir la lettre. Depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait, depuis le début des vacances en fait.

_ Tu ne me dis même pas bonjour ?

_ Bonjour m'man.

Elle parcourut rapidement la lettre des yeux. C'était la lettre classique lui annonçant qu'elle était reçue à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Une petite précision indiquait qu'un envoyé de l'école allait venir le 31 Juillet pour l'emmener faire ses courses et la mettre au courant des dernières formalités. Elle sourit avant de poser la lettre sur son bureau et de se tourner vers sa mère.

_ On va venir me chercher Jeudi !

_ C'est bien, je suis contente pour toi. Mais maintenant que tu es enfin debout, voudrais-tu bien descendre mettre la table ? Il est midi passé et c'est à ton tour.

_ D'accord maman !

Elle sortit rapidement et descendit les escaliers, saluant au passage ses deux frères et son père qui jouaient à la console dans le salon. Elle mit la table pendant que sa mère terminait de faire à manger et ils mangèrent tous ensemble quelques minutes plus tard.

Alors qu'elle allait remonter dans sa chambre pour lire sa liste de fourniture, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle décrocha vivement et salua son interlocuteur.

_ Yo Snake !

_ Salut Wolf. J'ai réussis à faire recharger mon portable. Il faut que je te parle.

_ Tu l'as reçue ?

_ Oui. J'ai fais comme tu me l'as dis, j'ai caché la lettre dans mon placard et je l'ai ouverte quand j'étais seul. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ?

_ Rejoins-moi au parc.

_ D'accord. À tout de suite.

Hanna raccrocha et rentra dans sa chambre où elle s'habilla. Elle portait quasiment tout le temps les mêmes vêtements en été. Une chemise blanche, un grand manteau noir lui arrivant aux chevilles, un pantacourt noir et des baskets ainsi qu'une casquette, elle en avait une centaine dans son placard, et enfin une pochette noire accrochée à sa taille par une bandoulière. Elle y rangeait des petites affaires indispensables selon elle.

Une fois habillée, elle se dirigea vers son lit et regarda en dessous avant de siffler.

_ _Croc, sors de là-dessous. On va dehors. _

Un sifflement lui répondit et une petite couleuvre rouge sortit de sous le lit. Hanna sourit en lui tendant le bras et le serpent grimpa dessus pour aller se loger autour du cou de la jeune fille comme si c'était un collier.

Elle descendit ensuite rapidement les escaliers et sortit après avoir prévenu ses parents. Elle courut dans la rue en direction du parc où devait l'attendre son ami. Elle sourit en l'apercevant, assit sur une balançoire et sa lettre à la main. Elle s'approcha par derrière et essaya de le surprendre, mais il se retourna vivement avec un sourire.

_ Désolé, mais ton ombre était parfaitement visible sur le sol.

_ Zut. Personne ne t'a suivit ?

_ Comme s'ils s'intéressaient à ce que je fais de mes journées.

_ Pas faux.

_ Donc, tu m'explique ? C'est quoi cette histoire de sorciers ?

_ Hum... Pour faire simple, tu es un sorcier.

_ Merci, mais ça, je crois que je pouvais le deviner tout seul.

_ Ba qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir alors ? Tu sais déjà tout.

_ Comment ça se fait que je sois un sorcier, justement ! Je suis Harry, juste Harry.

_ Harry, Harry... Tu te rappelle de ce petit conte que je t'ai raconté l'autre jour ?

_ Celui sur Voldemort ?

_ Celui-là même. D'après toi, réfléchit bien, qui est le petit garçon qui a survécu et qui a été confié à son oncle et sa tante ?

Elle le vit se figer et hocha la tête. Il venait de comprendre.

_ Mes... Mes parents ont été tué par Voldemort...

_ Et oui. Désolée Harry, mais je ne voyais pas comment te le dire autrement.

_ Mais, on m'a dit qu'ils étaient mort dans un accident de voiture.

_ Tu as vu comment ton oncle et ta tante adore la magie, non ? Alors pourquoi te diraient-ils que tes parents étaient des sorciers alors qu'ils refusent d'avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec notre monde ?

_ C'est vrai...

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes et Hanna s'installa sur la balançoire à côté de lui et commença à se balancer doucement.

_ Tu sais, mes parents à moi aussi étaient des sorciers, mais ils sont morts lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. Ils m'avaient confiée dès la naissance à ma nouvelle famille pour que je sois en sécurité. Et ils ont eut raison. Mais moi, les Thunder m'ont raconté toute l'histoire et ne m'ont pas caché mon identité. Et quand on a déménagé ici, il y a trois ans, et que j'ai atterrit dans la même classe que toi, je t'ai tout de suite reconnu.

_ C'est pour ça que tu étais gentille avec moi tout ce temps ?

_ Oui. Et aussi parce que t'es super sympa comme garçon ! Si les autres n'avaient pas trop peur de ton abrutie de cousin, je suis sûre que tu te seraient fait beaucoup d'amis.

_ Merci. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Mon oncle et ma tante ne risque pas d'accepter de m'envoyer à Poudlard et je ne sais même pas où aller pour acheter mes fournitures.

_ Ils ne vont pas envoyer quelqu'un te chercher ?

_ Non. Pourquoi ?

_ Généralement, ils envoient quelqu'un chercher les nés-moldus pour les aider à faire leurs courses et leur indiquer comment rejoindre le train pour Poudlard.

_ C'est quoi un moldu ?

_ Une personne n'ayant pas de pouvoir magique. C'est quand même étrange que personne ne vienne t'aider...

_ Ils ont dû penser que mon oncle et ma tante m'avaient tout raconté et m'aideraient. Quelqu'un va venir te chercher toi ?

_ Ouaip, le 31.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes avant de dire :

_ Si tu veux, je demande à mon accompagnateur de venir te chercher et on ira tous les deux.

_ D'accord. Même si je doutes que ma famille accepte.

_ Ce qu'ils ne savent pas ne peut pas leur faire de mal. J'ai juste à t'inviter chez moi pour le reste des vacances ou juste cette semaine et je garde tes affaires chez moi ! Comme ça, on ne les préviens qu'à la dernière minute et ils ne peuvent plus rien y faire.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Mais oui ! Arrête d'être si pessimiste Snake !

_ Mouais, si tu le dis...

Elle éclata de rire et Harry sourit. Cette fille était peut-être un peu folle et totalement incompréhensible, mais c'était sa seule amie et il était content de l'avoir.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment de tout et de rien. Mais l'heure tournait et Harry due rentrer chez lui. Hanna le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'ils frappèrent, ce fut madame Dursley qui leur ouvrit. Elle sembla surprise de voir la fillette avec Harry et lui demanda :

_ Que veux-tu ?

_ Bonjour madame, fit-elle en baissant humblement la tête. Je souhaiterais inviter Harry à venir chez moi cette semaine. Êtes-vous d'accord pour qu'il vienne ? Vous aviez dis que vous y réfléchiriez au zoo, le 23 Juin.

Hanna avait un visage innocent et un regard suppliant, Croc s'était cachée dans la manche de son manteau. Harry quant à lui semblait espérer une réponse positive. Pétunia appela finalement son mari qui arriva rapidement.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Pétunia ?

_ Cette jeune fille souhaite inviter Harry à passer la semaine chez elle pour son anniversaire.

_ S'il vous plaît monsieur. Vous aviez promis d'y réfléchir.

Vernon hésita. Cependant, la perspective de ne pas avoir à faire l'anniversaire de Harry par la même occasion le tentait. Il finit par dire :

_ Très bien, c'est d'accord. Mais tu as intérêt à bien te tenir, mon garçon.

_ Oui oncle Vernon, répondit Harry.

_ Merci monsieur. Je passerais le chercher Lundi à dix heures.

_ Très bien jeune fille. Sur ce, au revoir.

_ Au revoir monsieur.

Alors que les deux Dursley se détournaient pour rentrer, les deux plus jeunes se regardèrent avec un immense sourire et frappèrent dans leur main.

Hanna fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle et lança depuis le portail à Harry :

_ À Lundi !

_ Ouais. Je serais prêt à l'heure.

Elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main et partit en courant pour être rentrée chez elle avant la nuit. Harry se hâta de rejoindre son placard pour planquer la lettre et son téléphone portable, que lui avait donné son amie et qu'il n'était pas sensé possédé. Il alla ensuite mettre la table et préparer le dîner.

Hanna, une fois chez elle, prévint ses parents de son initiative. Ils se hâtèrent de préparer la chambre d'ami en la sermonnant un peu sur le fait d'inviter des amis sans prévenir avant.

* * *

Commentaire des auteurs :

_Hanna et Sunny_ : Bonjour tout le monde !

_Hanna_ : Je suis l'OC de Yuni.

_Sunny_ : Et moi de Hitsu. Tu commences ou je commences ?

_Hanna_ : Je commence. Perso, le titre me fait penser à une chanson de Renan Luce... Pas super d'ailleurs.

_Sunn__y_ : Tu sais j'écoute beaucoup de musique, mais elle m'est inconnu celle la XD. De mon côté, il me fait penser à quelqu'un qui reçoit une déclaration d'amour.

_Hanna_ : Ah... Pour une lettre d'une école...

_Sunny_ : La lettre... Que peut-on dire de ce chapitre ?

_Hanna_ : Que le samedi est un jour béni des Dieux.

_Sunny_ : Amen !

_Hanna_ : Yep ^^ Sinon, tu penses quoi de mon jeu de rôle ?

_Sunny_ : Tu es une très bonne comédienne, mais les Dursley ne méritaient pas ce grand jeux.

_Hanna_ : Je sais, mais j'aime ça.

_Sunny_ : Et moi ? Quand est-ce que j'apparais ?

_Hanna_ : Bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas ^^

_Sunny_ : Bon, on a fait le tour ?

_Hana_ : Yep ! Prochain chapitre, Journée shopping avec McGonagall !

_Sunny_ : On se verra la prochaine fois ! Et au fait... Laissez des com' s'il vous plaît !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de traverse.

Hanna soupira en observant le soleil se lever à travers sa fenêtre. Les Dursley avaient découvert la lettre que Harry cachait dans son placard en faisant une fouille et l'avaient privé de sortie. Ils étaient même partie quelque part pour éviter que les agents de Poudlard ne les trouvent. Du coup, elle sera seule pour aller faire ses courses, leur plan étant tombé à l'eau.

Elle descendit finalement et mangea un rapide petit déjeuner en évitant de réveiller sa famille. Puis, elle partit se doucher et s'habilla et se rendit dans l'atelier de son père. La maison était plutôt grande, à l'étage il n'y avait que les chambres et les deux salles de bains. Au rez-de-chaussé, il y avait les pièces à vivre, une petite salle réservée à l'entraînement de boxe de Hanna, une salle « d'étude », un bureau pour leur mère et enfin, une pièce entièrement consacrée au travail de leur père. Elle était remplie de cadenas, de menottes et de serrures en tout genre. Hanna et ses frères s'entraînaient depuis leur plus jeune âge à crocheter les serrures le plus rapidement possible.

Elle prit un cadenas au hasard et un kit de crochetage et se mit au travail.

Une heure plus tard, elle fut rejointe par son grand frère, puis son petit frère, et enfin, leur père. Ils attendaient tous l'arrivée de l'agent de Poudlard. Ce ne fut que vers dix heures que la sonnette à l'entrée retentit. Hanna se leva aussitôt et partit ouvrir alors que ses frères et son père sortaient de la salle pour l'entrée. Sa mère sortit de la cuisine où elle préparait le gâteau d'anniversaire de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur une femme assez âgée, l'air sévère, portant une robe de sorcier et des lunettes sur son nez. La jeune fille déglutie et jugea bon de jouer les innocentes devant elle.

_ Bonjour madame. Vous êtes l'envoyée de Poudlard ?

_ En effet jeune fille. Je suis le professeur McGonagall.

_ Hanna Thunder. Entrez, je vous en pris.

Elle s'écarta et la sorcière entra. Hanna referma la porte et après les salutations, ils allèrent dans le salon. La mère d'Hanna apporta du thé et le professeur McGonagall commença :

_ Comme vous le savez, j'ai été envoyée ici pour emmener votre fille faire ses achats de matériel scolaire et lui expliquer comment se rendre à Poudlard. Comme vous êtes une famille de moldu, elle bénéficie d'une bourse d'étude, à moins que vous ne désiriez faire changer votre argent.

_ En fait, les parents d'Hanna nous ont laissé une clef de coffre quand ils nous l'ont confiée. Il est à notre nom, dit le père.

_ Vous n'êtes pas ses parents ?

_ Non. Les miens étaient des sorciers, ils m'ont laissé ici afin que je sois à l'abri de la guerre, fit Hanna. Ils ont été tués par des Mangemorts.

_ Je vois. Dans ce cas, il n'y aura probablement pas de problème d'argent. Ce point étant réglé, je pense que nous devrions y aller dès maintenant, il y a beaucoup de choses à acheter.

_ Oui madame.

_ C'est professeur, jeune fille.

_ Euh... Oui, désolée professeur.

_ Bien.

McGonagall se leva et Hanna fit de même avec ses parents. Mais un détail la perturbait.

_ Professeur, comment est-ce qu'on se rend là où on doit aller ?

_ Vous êtes trop jeune pour le transplanage, même accompagné, donc nous allons y aller par poudre de cheminette.

_ Cheminette... Faut une cheminée pour ça non ?

_ En effet, nous avons fait raccorder la votre au réseau pour aujourd'hui.

_ Oh ! Je vois.

Le professeur se dirigea vers la cheminée et sortit sa baguette, allumant le feu d'un simple geste. Hanna sourit, elle saurait bientôt faire ça. Elle se tourna vers ses parents alors que McGonagall sortait un sachet de sa poche.

_ Bon, ba on se revoit ce soir.

_ À ce soir ma puce, et fait attention.

_ Ne te fais pas voler, fit son père. Et tient, ta clef, ne la perd surtout pas.

_ Compte sur moi. Et ce n'est pas moi qui devrait avoir peur de me faire voler.

_ C'est vrai. Aller, dépêche-toi.

Hanna sourit et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Le professeur lui expliqua comment ça marchait et elle se mit debout dans les flammes, jeta la poudre dans le feu et dit très clairement l'adresse du Chaudron Baveur.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans la cheminée d'un pub anglais. L'ambiance était agréable, même s'il y avait de la poussière un peu partout et que c'était peu éclairé. La jeune fille sortit de la cheminée, pour laisser la place au professeur et s'avança en détaillant les personnes présentent. Il y avait quelques sorciers assis aux tables, un barman édenté et un homme avec un turban violet ridicule qui était accoudé au bar. Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle à son arrivée, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, se retournant en entendant le professeur McGonagall arriver.

_ Tient ! Professeur McGonagall, fit le barman. Vous êtes ici pour accompagner une futur élève ?

_ En effet Tom. Mademoiselle Thunder, voici le tenancier du Chaudron Baveur, Tom.

_ Bonjour m'sieurs !

_ Bonjour jeune fille.

_ Bon... Bonjour Pro.. Professeur McGonagall, fit l'homme au turban..

_ Professeur Quirell, je ne vous avez pas vue. Mademoiselle Thunder, voici l'un de vos futurs professeurs à Poudlard. Le professeur Quirell.

_ Bonjour professeur ! On vous a déjà dis que votre turban était affreux ? Le violet c'est pas super, le mieux c'est quand même noir, bleu nuit ou blanc.

_ Mademoiselle Thunder ! S'insurgea McGonagall.

_ Elle a du mordant la petite ! Lança Tom en riant.

_ Que... quel impertinence, fit Quirell.

_ Ba quoi ?

_ Allons-y, dit McGonagall.

Elle entraîna Hanna vers la porte à l'arrière, dans une petite ruelle face à un mur de brique. Elle sortit sa baguette et tapota certaines briques. Aussitôt après, une arcade s'était formée et devant elles s'étendait le chemin de travers. Hanna sourit en voyant tout ce monde et ces boutiques étranges. Elle s'avança à la suite du professeur qui lui dit :

_ Nous allons chez Gringotts afin de prendre l'argent nécessaire à vos achats.

_ D'accord. C'est sécurisé comme banque ?

_ Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, mis à part Poudlard bien entendu.

_ Ah...

_ Mais dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous dis que c'était les autres qui devraient avoir peur de se faire voler ?

_ Euh... En fait, dans la famille, on est un petit peu cleptomane... Et nos parents nous apprennent à voler à la tire depuis qu'on est tout petit. Je sais voir au premier coup d'oeil si une personne est riche, où se cache son portefeuille, combien i l'intérieur et comment le voler sans qu'il ne le remarque. C'est assez simple, quand on a de bon yeux. Un coup, j'ai suivis du regard une mouche enfermée dans ma chambre pendant trois heures. Je sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé, mais ces saletés sont très rapide, quasiment impossible à voir. Bref. Notre premier réflexe quand on rencontre quelqu'un, c'est de deviner combien on peut lui voler.

_ Je vois, et bien sachez que le vol est formellement interdit à Poudlard, sous peine de renvoie immédiat. Donc, essayez de vous contenir.

_ Oui madame. _Ou de ne pas me faire chopper. _Je peux vous posez une question ?

_ Je suis là pour y répondre, donc, faites.

_ Qu'est-ce que le transplanage ?

_ Le transplanage est une technique magique qui permet d'aller d'un point à un autre instantanément ou presque.

_ Ah ! C'est de la téléportation en gros.

_ Oui, je suppose.

Hanna hocha la tête et s'arrêta quand elles furent devant un grand bâtiment de marbre blanc. Au-dessus de la porte en argent était marqué le nom de la banque. Et sur la porte elle-même, un message d'avertissement.

_ Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir, mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, car celui qui veut prendre et ne veux pas gagner, de sa cupidité, le prix devra payer. Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, d'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, voleur tu trouveras en guise de richesse, le juste châtiment de te folle hardiesse. Cool !

_ Je vous préviens, le moindre écart de conduite, et vous pouvez dire adieu à Poudlard.

_ Oui Professeur.

Elles allaient entrer, quand deux voix les interpellèrent :

_ Professeur McGonagall !

_ Hanna !

Elles se retournèrent et l'enfant se jeta sur Harry sans faire attention au géant qui l'accompagnait.

_ Harry ! Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir !

_ Moi aussi Hanna !

Ils s'éteignirent, puis elle se mit à lui poser tout un tas de question pendant que Hagrid discutait avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle apprit ainsi que les Dursley avaient été sur un rocher perdu au milieu de la mer, que Hagrid était venu chercher Harry et que Dudley s'était retrouvé avec une queue de cochon. Ce dernier détail fit bien rire la jeune fille et Harry le rejoignit rapidement. Hanna lui expliqua rapidement qui était McGonagall et Harry l'approuva totalement quand elle aborda le ridicule du turban de Quirell. Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par un toussotement et ils se retournèrent vers les deux adultes. McGonagall prit la parole :

_ Bien. Comme il semblerait que vous vous connaissiez, nous avons décidé que je vous emmènerais tous les deux faire vos achat, Hagrid ayant une mission à remplir pour le Professeur Dumbledore.

_ D'accord, fit Hanna.

_ Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, fit Harry.

_ En effet, désolé Harry. Ah oui ! Et tient, ta clef, il vaut mieux que tu l'ais avec toi.

Harry prit la petite clef en or que lui tendait Hagrid. Hanna jeta un coup d'œil au numéro et sourit.

_ Tient, ton coffre est juste à côté du mien.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Ouais.

_ Allons-y, fit McGonagall.

Ils la suivirent en silence à l'intérieur, mais Harry demanda quand même :

_ Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'emmener Hanna ? Elle serait capable d'essayer de dévaliser la banque.

_ Eh ! Dans la famille, on ne fait pas les banques, juste les maisons. En plus, les banques, c'est trop bien protégé...

_ Avoue que c'est surtout à cause de ça et non d'un problème d'étique que vous ne pillez pas les banques, fit Harry.

_ Arrêtez de parler de ce genre de chose ici.

_ Oui, désolée, professeur.

_ Professeur, que sont ces créatures ?

_ Des gobelins. Ils sont très intelligents, mais ce ne sont pas les plus gentilles créatures qui existent.

Ils arrivèrent devant un guichet et Hagrid les laissa-là pour aller voir le chef des gobelins et lui remettre une lettre. McGonagall montra les deux clefs, et le gobelin à qui elle parlait en appela un autre, un certain Gripsec. Il les amena à l'entrée des souterrains, devant des chariots. Devant eux s'étendaient des centaines de milliers de kilomètres de railles qui allaient dans toutes les directions. Hanna sourit en montant à la suite d'Harry dans l'un des chariots.

_ Trop cool, des montagnes russes !

_ On peut voir ça comme ça, ouais, fit Harry.

Gripsec démarra et le chariot partit aussitôt dans les profondeurs. En apercevant une lumière dansante accompagnée d'un rugissement à la sortit d'un couloir éloigné, la jeune fille demanda :

_ Il y a des dragons ici ?

_ Oui. Certains d'entre eux gardent nos coffres les plus sécurisés, répondit Gripsec.

_ Les pauvres, commenta Hanna.

_ Pourquoi tu les pleins ?

_ Réfléchit Harry, ils sont enfermés dans ces souterrains, sûrement enchaînés et maltraités et ne peuvent même pas voir la lumière du jour ! Un dragon est symbole de liberté. Ils sont sensés voler partout, cramer des villages, chassez, jouer dans les lacs... Ce n'est pas dans leur nature d'être enfermés ainsi !

_ Comment faites-vous pour en savoir autant sur les dragons alors que vous avez grandis chez des modus, mademoiselle Thunder ?

_ Littérature fantastique Moldu. Vous devriez essayer, c'est génial. En ce moment, je lis une série appelée « Les secrets de l'immortel ». Je me demande si quelqu'un a réellement réussi à créer une Pierre Philosophale, comme Nicolas Flamel... La littérature fantastique moldu contient beaucoup d'éléments du vraie monde de la magie. Même si les moldu brodent beaucoup, ne sachant pas que la magie et les créatures magiques existent réellement, la plupart du temps, les histoires sont basées sur des faits réelles.

Le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire, surtout qu'ils étaient arrivés. Lorsque le gobelin ouvrit le coffre de Harry, celui-ci sembla surprise. Une petite montagne d'or s'élevait dans le coffre.

_ Tout... Tout ça est à moi ?

_ En effet Monsieur Potter. Cet argent vous appartient.

_ Eh bien, ils étaient bigrement riches tes vieux Harry.

_ Oui.

McGonagall s'avança et prit un petit tas de pièces, il lui semblait cependant que les Potter avaient plus d'argent dans leur coffre la dernière fois qu'elle était venu ici.

_ Les grandes en or sont des Gallions, les moyennes en argent sont des Mornilles, et les petites en bronze sont des Noises, expliqua Gripsec. Un Gallion vaut dix-sept Mornilles et une Mornille vaut vingt-neuf Noises.

_ Combien vaut un Gallion en livres sterling ?

_ Environs cinq livres. Les nés-moldu viennent changer leur argent contre des Gallions généralement.

_ Je vois.

Le professeur McGonagall ressortit en tenant un sac plein qu'elle tendit à Harry, il s'en saisit en grimaça sous le poids. Ils allèrent ensuite à la porte juste à côté et Gripsec l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur du coffre, se trouvait une montagne de pièces aussi importante que dans celle d'Harry.

_ Tes parents aussi étaient riches, visiblement, fit Harry.

_ Ouais, on dirait.

McGonagall prit la même sommes que pour Harry dans le coffre et ils retournèrent dans le wagon qui les ramena à la surface. Hanna et Harry avaient chacun un sac d'or à la main. La jeune fille semblait songeuse en sortant, observant le sac.

_ Dites, professeur, est-ce qu'il existe une sorte de sac ou de sachet dans lequel on peut mettre un volume illimité, ou presque d'objet ?

_ Il existe en effet des bourses de ce genre équipées d'un sortilège d'extension indétectable. Mais vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est bien plus utile qu'une malle, et plus léger et discret. Et je suis sûre qu'il en existe qui font en sorte que seule le propriétaire des objets puissent les récupérer.

_ Tu ne serait pas un peu parano ?

_ Snake, je suis fille de voleur, la paranoïa est l'une des caractéristiques de tout bon voleur qui se respect. Du temps qu'il sait la contrôler.

_ Il est vrai que ce genre d'objet est plus utile, mais ils coûtent une petite fortune.

_ Combien ? demanda Hanna.

_ Les moins cher coûtent vingt Gallions. Celles en peau de Moke, qui ne permettent de récupérer ce qui y est stocké qu'à la personne qui l'y a mit, coûtent au moins quarante Gallions.

_ J'ai ce qu'il faut, fit Hanna. Et ça m'évitera d'acheter une malle.

_ Il n'en est pas question.

_ Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir une bourse comme ça, fit Harry.

_ Et puis, c'est notre argent, on le dépense comme on veut.

_ Je suis responsable de vous, et c'est à moi de décider de ce que vous pouvez acheter ou non.

_ Voyez ça comme un investissement sur l'avenir.

_ Non, c'est non. Maintenant, cessez vos enfantillages et venez. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

Ils soupirèrent et suivirent le professeur jusqu'à un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait : « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mage et sorciers ».

McGonagall leur dit d'y aller pendant qu'elle allait prendre un thé au café d'un face. Ils entrèrent donc et furent accueillis par Madame Guipure, une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve qui leur demanda :

_ C'est pour Poudlard mes petits ?

_ Oui madame, répondirent-ils en même temps.

_ J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Venez, il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme.

Au fond du magasin se trouvait un garçon au teint pâle et au nez en pointe qui était debout sur un tabouret tandis qu'une autre sorcière ajustait sa robe. Madame Guipure les fit monter sur d'autres tabouret et une sorcière vint s'occuper de Hanna. Elle dut retirer son manteau et sa casquette afin que la sorcière puisse prendre correctement ses mesures. Le garçon se tourna vers eux alors que les couturières s'affairaient autour d'eux.

_ Salut. Vous aussi vous allez à Poudlard ?

_ Non, on vient juste essayer des robes de Poudlard pour le fun, fit Hanna.

Le garçon sembla contrarié par la réplique.

_ J'ai horreur des questions connes, fit-elle simplement.

_ Je vois. À ta dégaine, tu dois être une née-moldu, fit-il avec dégoût.

_ Eh bien sache que non, très cher. Mes parents étaient des sorciers, mais ils sont morts lors de la guerre, alors j'ai été élevée par des moldus.

_ Et c'est également mon cas, fit Harry. Donc, si tu as quelque chose contre les moldus, va voir ailleurs si on y est.

Le garçon ne rajouta rien, gardant un air hautain alors que les sorcières reprenaient leur travail.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils virent McGonagall qui les attendait à la terrasse du café d'en face. Ils la rejoignirent et ils partirent faire leurs autres achats.

Après la librairie, où ils durent traîner Hanna dehors afin d'éviter qu'elle ne dévalise le rayon sur les serpents et les dragons, ils achetèrent leur matériel scolaire et les ingrédients pour les potions, puis une malle chacun. Le professeur refusa une nouvelle fois qu'ils achètent des bourses en peau de Moke. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la boutique de baguette après avoir évité que la jeune fille ne se précipite dans une confiserie.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, seuls encore une fois, il n'y avait personne. Ils posèrent leurs affaires sur le côté et s'approchèrent du bureau. Aussitôt, un homme sortie des rayonnages pleins de baguettes. L'élément le plus marquant chez lui était ses yeux extrêmement pâles. Il murmura :

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour, firent-ils, mal à l'aise.

_ Je pensez bien vous voir bientôt, Harry Potter. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père, mais avez les yeux de votre mère. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier quand ils sont venus m'acheter leur première baguette.

Il observa les deux enfants, Hanna se tenant prudemment en retrait. Il se tourna vers elle et demanda :

_ Et vous êtes ?

_ Annabelle Thunder.

_ Je vois. Si vous le permettez, je vais d'abord m'occuper de vous mademoiselle.

_ D'accord.

_ De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?

_ La gauche.

_ Tendez le bras.

Elle s'exécuta et il commença à prendre des mesures. Au bout d'un moment, il laissa le ruban faire tout seul et se dirigea vers les étagères en parlant de ses baguettes. Hanna l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, n'y prêtant pas vraiment attention, elle réfléchissait à son plan. Ollivander revint bientôt avec une baguette qu'il lui tendit alors que le mètre ruban tombait à terre.

_ Essayez celle-ci, bois de hêtre et ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible et agréable à tenir en main.

Elle la prit et donna un coup, une explosion s'ensuivit et le vendeur la remplaça aussitôt par une autre.

_ Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible.

Elle l'agita et le verre de la lampe se brisa. Ollivander en prit une autre et la lui tendit :

_ Bois de chêne blanc, plume de phénix, 22 centimètres, très souple et rapide. Parfaite pour les sortilèges.

Lorsqu'elle la saisit, elle sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Elle l'agita et des gerbes d'étincelle vertes et or en sortirent. Ollivander sourit, tout comme Hanna.

_ Très bien, mademoiselle. Très bien. Maintenant, à vous Monsieur Potter.

Il prit les mesures de Harry pendant que Hanna observait sa baguette. Blanche sur toute la longueur, un minuscule serpent était enroulé autour de la poignée.

Finalement, la baguette qui convint à Harry fut une baguette en bois de houx avec une plume de phénix de 27,5 centimètres.

_ Bravo ! s'écria Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Étrange... Très étrange...

Il continua de marmonner ce mot pendant qu'il emballait les deux baguettes dans du papier kraft. Harry finit par demander :

_ Qu'est-ce qui est si étrange ?

_ Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Monsieur Potter. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui vous a fait cette cicatrice.

_ C'était celle de Voldemort ?

_ Ne prononcez pas ce nom ! Mais en effet, c'était la sienne. Je penses que vous êtes promis à faire de grandes choses. Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, terribles certes, mais stupéfiantes !

Harry hocha la tête, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait penser à propos de cette histoire. Hanna demanda tout en payant sa baguette :

_ Et moi ? Rien de spécial à dire ?

_ Non. Cependant, je ne sais plus sur quelle phénix votre plume a été prélevée... C'est assez étrange. Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir cette baguette en rayon.

_ Ah... D'accord. Bon, ba au revoir monsieur.

Elle sortit et Harry se hâta de la rejoindre après avoir payer les sept Galions. McGonagall les attendait à côté de Hagrid qui tenait deux cages dans ses mains. Hanna sourit et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Harry. Il hocha aussitôt la tête et ils rejoignirent les deux adultes. Hagrid leur sourit et leva les cages :

_ Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Et je t'en ai aussi prit une Hanna.

_ Merci Hagrid, fit Harry.

_ En faite mon anniversaire était hier, fit Hanna.

_ Eh bien, considère-la comme un cadeau de ma part, fit le demi-géant.

_ Merci. Mais ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas acheter de cadeau pour Harry !

_ Moi aussi, fit le jeune garçon.

_ Il faut qu'on répare ça.

_ Tout à fait d'accord.

_ On peut s'absenter un moment pour ça ?

_ S'il vous plaît.

Ils firent une mine tout à fait innocente et suppliante. Hagrid céda aussitôt, mais McGonagall était assez sceptique. Elle les laissa néanmoins partir.

Hanna et Harry se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la foule et attendirent d'être assez loin pour foncer vers une maroquinerie.

_ Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, fit Harry.

_ Tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en mes plans.

_ On a assez d'argent ?

_ Yep.

Ils entrèrent tranquillement à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où un homme les accueilli d'un sourire.

_ Que puis-je pour vous les enfants ?

_ Vous avez des bourses en peau de Moke équipées de sortilège d'extension indétectable ?

_ Oui. Mais je ne penses pas que vous ayez les moyens pour les acheter.

_ On a assez, affirma Hanna.

Le vendeur hésita, puis les emmena vers le fond de la boutique. Là, dans une vitrine, se trouvaient plusieurs bourses en cuir. Il leur désigna celles en peau de Moke en leur donnant leur contenance.

Ils sortirent finalement de la boutique avec une bourse chacun et un vendeur légèrement pâle suite à la négociation qu'avait mené Hanna. Harry commenta :

_ Tu es vraiment démoniaque quand il s'agit de négocier.

_ Je sais. Bon, on va acheter nos vrais cadeaux ?

_ Ouais. On se rejoint devant Chez Florian Fortarôme ?

_ D'accord.

Chacun partit de son côté, sans remarquer le chat tigré qui les observait.

Ils se retrouvèrent, une demi-heure plus tard devant Chez Florian Fortarôme et partirent rejoindre leurs accompagnateurs après s'être échangé leurs cadeaux. Harry avait eut un exemplaire du Quidditch à travers les âges et Hanna se retrouva avec un livre sur les serpents magiques. En chemin, la jeune fille lui dit :

_ Harry. J'aurais une demande à te faire.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Comme tu le sais, tu es assez célèbre... Tout le monde te connaîtra à Poudlard et tu vas beaucoup attirer l'attention... Et tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur d'être sous les projecteurs.

_ Oui. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

_ Lorsqu'on sera à Poudlard, tu veux bien faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas ? Tout le monde me remarquera si on sait qu'on est amis. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention...

_ Mais, tu es ma seule amie !

_ Je sais, je suis désolée. Mais, je suis sûre que tu t'en fera plein. Je ne te demande pas de ne plus être mon ami, juste de ne pas le montrer en publique. S'il te plaît, c'est vraiment important pour moi.

Il hésita, mais en voyant sa mine dépitée, qu'elle ne simulait vraiment pas cette fois, il céda.

_ D'accord. Officiellement, on ne se connaîtra pas.

_ Merci. Et puis, comme ça, si t'as besoin d'aide, personne ne me soupçonnera d'être ta complice.

_ C'est vrai.

Ils poursuivirent en silence et arrivèrent bientôt devant les deux adultes. Hanna aurait juré que McGonagall leur jetait un regard à la fois réprobateur et amusé. Ils rentrèrent finalement au Chaudron Baveur et Hagrid partit avec Harry pendant que McGonagall ramenait Hanna chez elle par poudre de cheminette. Elle lui donna enfin son billet et lui expliqua comment passer sur la voie 9 ¾ pour prendre le train avant de partir, laissant la petite famille seule.

* * *

Hanna : Salut la compagnie !

Sunny : C'est l'heure des commentaires des auteurs !

Hanna : J'adore le chemin de travers et les boutiques qu'il y a là-bas ! En plus, il y a plein de livres sur les serpents, les dragons et l'alchimie dans les librairies !

Sunny : J'aime bien aussi, mais quand il y a trop de monde, je hais ça...

Hanna : Mais c'est mieux quand y a du monde, personne ne remarque les pickpocket !

Sunny : Toi alors !

Hanna : Ba quoi ? Je te rappelle que je viens d'une famille de voleurs ! Et d'arnaqueur...

Sunny : Il est vrai que j'aimerais bien la rencontrer ta famille.

Hanna : Oula ! Tu ne vas pas un peu vite ? Notre relation est encore si immature ! Nous n'avons même pas encore sauter le pas (air très prude)

Sunny : XD T'es bêtes. Je me demande comment McGonagall a fait pour ne rien voir de votre manège...

Hanna : Une bonne dose de talent en comédie et une bouille innocente à croquer. ^^

Sunny : Innocente, tu es sûre de ce que tu viens de dire ?

Hanna : Ba oui. Il n'y a pas plus pure et innocente que moi.

Sunny : En plus fourbe...

Hanna : Tu me vexe là ! Sinon, c'est au prochain que tu apparaît enfin ! Contente ?

Sunny : Oui ! Sunny River entre en scène !

Hanna : Et ça va dérouiller du phoque albanais en caleçon !

Sunny : What ? Toi et tes expressions...

Hanna : Ba quoi ? Elles sont très bien mes expressions. Bref. Merci aux lecteurs d'avoir lut !

Sunny : Et n'oubliez surtout pas les petits commentaires ! Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive !

Hanna & Sunny : Good By ! À samedi prochain !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde ! Voici notre chapitre 4 et l'apparition du personnage de mon amie : Sunny River !

Black Jo : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires très constructifs ! ça nous fait énormément plaisir à toutes les deux et nous motive grandement.

La baguette de Hanna est en effet bien mystérieuse, mais je penses qu'il y aura une explication sur sa provenance dans ce tome-la ^^

Ton hypothèse pour l'argent des Potter est pas mal, mais malheureusement fausse. En plus, personne ne peut voler quoi que ce soit à Gringotts ^^ Mais c'était bien tenté.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Sunshine River

Dans la banlieue chic de Londres, précisément dans la maison des River, on pouvait voir Juliette River aux fourneaux, préparant le déjeuner de sa famille. A l'étage, dans un bureau, Ben River s'affairait à convaincre un client par vidéo-conférence. Plus loin dans le couloir, on entendait la voix cacophonique, de June River sous la douche. Au tableau, il ne manquait que la petite dernière Sunshine River, alias Sunny. Celle-ci était emmitouflée dans sa couette, profondément endormie. Mais ce sommeil fut coupé par son radio réveil, qui hurla sa chanson favorite. La jeune fille grommela et quitta son lit. Attrapant un élastique sur sa table de chevet, elle attacha sa chevelure ébène, lui arrivant à la taille. Tout ceci les yeux fermés. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut dans le couloir et assaillit par la voix de sa sœur, qu'elle ouvrit ses yeux bleu lagon. Sunny aimait, adorait même sa sœur aînée, mais quand elle chantait, la brunette avait envi de lui hurler de se taire. Se rendant à la cuisine, elle salua sa mère, qui déposa un verre de jus et un sandwich.

_ Bonjour, ma chérie. Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Pas assez.

_ Notre marmotte est enfin réveillée.

_ Bonjour papa.

_ Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

_ Maman va m'emmener à la danse, puis au cours d'arts martiaux. Ensuite, je vais attendre devant la porte.

_ Elle arrivera bien assez tôt ta lettre. Patience est mère vertu.

_ Mais j'en peux plus d'attendre June.

_ June, n'était pas si impatiente. Elle était aussi moins sérieuse.

_ Hey ! Je suis là vous savez ? Et puis, je poursuis mes études pour devenir une Aurore.

_ Tu seras la meilleure des Aurores June !

_ Mon Soleil ! La seule qui croit en moi dans cette maison !

La plus âgée sera sa cadette dans ses bras, puis elles éclatèrent de rire suivies par leurs parents. Un peu plus tard, Sunny empoigna son sac de sport et rejoignit sa mère dans la voiture, après avoir vérifié la boîte aux lettres. A un feu rouge, Juliette observa sa fille, du haut de ses onze ans, elle passait la plupart de son temps dans un monde musical et dans une salle de sport. Sunny ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard de sa génitrice, elle lui offrit un sourire pour ensuite se re-concentrer sur les chansons de Kid Ink sortant de son casque audio.

Après 2 heures de danse et 3 heures d'arts martiaux, la jeune River, monta dans la voiture de sa mère, qui discutait avec un client. Reprenant son casque audio, la brunette lança la lecture de sa playlist de métal, d'humeur électrique. Lorsqu'elle fut devant chez elle, Sunny se rua sur la boîte aux lettres. Elle en sortit les lettres et les regarda avec attention. Publicité, pour sa mère, publicité pour sa sœur, Poudlard, publicité pour son… Poudlard ! Sunshine hurla de joie et couru dans le salon où son père et sa sœur regardait leur série préféré. Ben coupa le son du téléviseur et se décala pour laisser de la place à sa femme.

_ Alors, elle est là où pas ?

_ Patience est mère vertu.

_ Elle t'a bien eut sur ce coup là June.

_ Sunny, ne nous fait pas attendre.

_ Oui, papa… Vous avez devant vous une nouvelle élève de Poudlard.

La jeune fille sauta dans tous les sens, sous les regards et rires de sa famille.

Le lendemain, accompagnée de son père, Sunny se rendait au centre Londres. Suivant son père de près, elle du résister à la tentation de se rendre au magasin où elle achetait tout son matériel audio. Arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, Ben salua quelques personnes, ainsi que Doris et sortit dans la petite cour, suivit de sa fille. Regardant son père effectuant la combinaison sur le mur, Sunny vit la rue pavé du Chemin de Travers apparaître devant elle.

_ Sunny par quoi commençons-nous ?

_ Euh papa, il faut d'abord de l'argent.

_ Bien sur, direction Gringotts.

Le père et la fille s'avancèrent dans la rue pavée. Sunny était surexcitée en voyant les boutiques où elle devait trouver son matériel. Lorsqu'elle remarqua le gobelin debout devant le portail de la banque, Sunny voulut l'embêter, mais le regard réprobateur de son père lui remit les idées en place. Au comptoir, le gobelin derrière celui-ci en voyant les River sourit et prit la parole avant Ben.

_ Oh des River ! L'un des clients les plus importants…

_ Arrêtez votre petit numéro. Voici la clef, faite ce que vous avez à faire.

_ Bien Mr. River.

_ Papa, tu n'es pas trop sérieux là ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais ici pour affaire.

_ Sunny, tu sais que ta mère et moi avons de grandes responsabilités ?

_ Oui et que certaines personnes essaye de profiter de vous.

_ Oui, alors parfois, il faut être ferme. Compris ?

_ Compris !

_ Gripsec va vous conduire au coffre de Mlle. River.

Une fois qu'ils eurent récupéré assez d'argent, ils prirent la direction de magasin de Mme. Guipure. Celle-ci voyant entrer Ben et sa fille, les aborda le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ben, ça faisait longtemps. Comment vont Juliette et June ?

_ Elles vont bien, je suis là pour ma dernière. Sunshine.

_ Bonjour, Mme. Guipure.

_ Elle ressemble à Juliette. Viens ma petite, je vais m'occuper de toi. Monte sur le tabouret.

La brune obéit et se laissa faire, sachant qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à la petite dame. Elle regarda son père, qui faisait de même en souriant.

Quelques temps après, il ne manquait plus que sa baguette et sa chouette. En parlant de chouette, elle eut une pensé pour son chat Yuki, qu'elle ne verrait seulement que pendant les vacances. La clochette de chez Ollivander la ramena sur terre.

_ Ah Sunshine River. Le portrait de sa mère. Bonjour Mr. River.

_ Mr. Ollivander.

_ Ma petite de quel bras tiens-tu ta baguette?

_ De la main droite.

_ Tends le bras…

Il débuta un discours sur les baguettes, continuant à prendre des mesures, puis laissa le mètre faire seul, partant à la recherche d'une baguette. Il revint une boîte à la main.

_ Essayer celle-ci. Elle est en bois de cyprès, plume de phénix, 30 cm, souple et flexible.

Sunny prit la baguette en main et agita la baguette dans l'air, sentant une chaleur agréable se répandre dans sa main. Une étincelle bleu et verte jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette, ce qui fit sourire Ollivander.

_ Très bon choix jeune fille. Elle est moins difficile que son aînée.

_ Vous pouvez le dire.

Ben paya. Sunny et lui, quittèrent la boutique, puis le chemin de Travers, après avoir acheté la chouette.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sunshine se réveillait avant son radio-réveil. C'était le grand jour. La brunette descendit au rez-de-chaussé, regarda ses bagages, puis entra dans la cuisine. Ses parents et sa sœur, en la voyant si tôt, manquèrent de s'étouffer et Sunny ricana.

_ Carpe Diem. Bonjour tout le monde.

_ Bonjour, jolie réplique.

_ Merci June.

_ Alors prête ?

_ Surexcitée !

_ Mange, on partira quand tu seras prête.

_ Oui, maman.

La jeune fille dégusta son petit-déjeuner, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Une fois douchée, elle enfila un jean bleu, un débardeur lâché avec Mickey dessus blanc, qu'elle fit entrer dans son jean, et chaussa ses baskets blanches. June avait préparé ses vêtements la veille. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de chevale haute et rejoignit sa famille dans l'entrée.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross, la famille de pur-sang se rendit au quai 9 ¾. Là-bas, la famille River fit un câlin à la petite dernière. Celle-ci libérée de l'étreinte, souffla un bon coup, les mains sur son chariot, puis fonça à travers le portail, les yeux fermés. En les ouvrant, elle vit le quai remplit de jeunes sorciers, mais c'est seulement lorsqu'elle vit le Poudlard Express, qu'elle se dit :

_ Je vais à Pourdlard !

* * *

_Sunny & Hanna_ : Bonjour tout le monde !

_Hanna _: Aujourd'hui, la première apparition de Sunny ^^

_Sunny_ : Ouaip !

_Hanna_ : Alors ? T'es contente d'être enfin sur le devant de la scène ?

_Sunny_ : Bien sûr que je suis contente !

_Hanna_ : C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi ^^ J'suis trop excitée à l'idée qu'au prochain chapitre, on sera à Poudlard ! Pas toi ?

_Sunny _: Tu sais pas à quel point ! Et puis, on va se rencontrer aussi !

_Hanna_ : Ouaip ! Une rencontre explosive ! Mais shut, ou on va spoil les lecteurs ^^ N'empêche, ta famille est vraiment super importante, et riche !

_Sunny_ : Et pourtant, on est pas comme les Malefoy, on est humain.

_Hanna_ : Mouais, c'est vrai que les Malefoy sont des Mangemorts, mais pourquoi tu me parles d'eux ?

_Sunny_ : Tu as dis « important » non ? Ils sont importants dans le monde de la magie. Je m'éloigne non ? ^^

_Hanna_ : Ouais, t'as pas tort... T'as aussi eut Gripsec pour ton coffre !

_Sunny_ : Comme vous !

_Hanna_ : Ouais ! C'est forcément un signe ! N'empêche... Je me demande ce que Hagrid pouvait bien avoir à faire comme mission pour Poudlard...

_Sunny_ : Moi aussi... Qu'est-ce qui peut être si important pour le cacher dans un coffre ?

_Hanna_ : Ouais... Je me demande bien. Ba, on le saura un jour ou l'autre ^^ En attendant, on a qu'à profiter de la vie !

_Sunny_ : Ouaip ! Et de le musique !

_Hanna_ : Et des siestes ! Et des review des lecteurs qu'on adore et qu'on remercie mille fois de nous suivre !

_Sunny_ : Ah les sieste... Oui, merci de nous suivre, car ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'écrire.

_Hanna_ : Yep, vos com' positifs nous motivent beaucoup pour écrire ! Donc, merci. Et on espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que la suite vous plaira tout autant ^^

_Sunny_ : À samedi prochain !

_Hanna_ : Au revoir !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde, ou plutôt, bonsoir. Voilà, je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui exceptionnellement car il semblerait que le précédent ait fait... comment dire ? Un flop total.

Comme je l'ai dis dans le premier chapitre, je ne suis pas seule à faire cette fiction. J'ai une amie qui écrit avec moi et le chapitre précédent présentait son personnage à elle, donc c'est elle qui l'a écrit. Nous avons certes deux styles différents, mais j'espère sincèrement que vous continuerez d'apprécier notre fiction même maintenant que les chapitres commencent à mêler nos deux écritures.

Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires, ils nous font très plaisir et nous motivent vraiment pour écrire.

Voilà, c'était tout. Maintenant, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le Poudlard express

Les parents d'Hanna l'avaient emmenée jusqu'à la gare de King Cross une heure avant le départ, pour avoir de la marge. Le professeur McGonagal avait expliqué à Hanna comment passer, mais elle n'était pas sûre que Harry sache comment faire. Elle quitta donc ses parents après une dernière embrassade, puis elle partit sur la voie entre les quais 9 et 10. Elle s'appuya nonchalamment sur le mur en face du passage et patienta. Un contrôleur vint la voir pour lui demander si elle s'était perdue, mais elle lui répondit qu'elle attendait un ami et il repartit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, encore une demi-heure avant le départ du train. Elle jeta des regards autour d'elle et aperçut Harry qui cherchait l'entrée et une famille de rouquin qui arrivait vers elle. Elle sourit et siffla. Son ami sursauta et se tourna dans sa direction, la famille lui jeta juste un petit coup d'oeil sans se préoccuper plus que ça d'elle. Harry la rejoignit rapidement et ils se firent une accolade.

_ J'étais sûre que tu ne saurais pas comment aller sur la voie 9 ¾ alors je t'ai attendu, fit-elle.

_ Merci. Alors ? Comment on fait ?

_ Suffit de passer à travers le mur, répondit-elle.

Il regarda le mur de manière dubitative et elle lui tapota l'épaule.

_ Faut pas avoir peur Snake, viens, je te dis que ça marche.

Elle vit la famille qui arrivait à leur niveau, la mère grommelant contre les moldus, trop nombreux d'après elle. Hanna donna une tape à son ami alors que l'un des enfants de la famille s'avançait rapidement vers la barrière. Lorsqu'il eut disparut, Hanna prit le bras de Harry et l'entraîna vers le passage.

_ Tu vas voir ! Au pire, tu t'écrase juste.

_ Très rassurant en effet.

_ Fait pas ta chochotte, aller, go !

Elle fonça et il fut bien obligé de la suivre. Ils traversèrent la surface dure et se retrouvèrent sur le quais devant un train rouge.

_ Tu vois ? T'es pas mourus.

_ Ouais, ouais. Allons trouver un compartiment vide.

_ Ouais.

Ils se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment et en trouvèrent un dans le dernier wagon. Un porteur les aida à monter leurs valises avant de partir. Aussitôt, Hanna mit Harry à la porte pour se changer. Il rentra quand elle l'y autorisa et remarqua que Croc était installé sur la banquette.

_ Tu n'as pas peur qu'il s'en aille ?

_ Non. Il reste près de moi. Je vais faire un somme, que personne ne me réveil, d'accord ?

_ Ouais, t'inquiète.

Elle s'allongea sur la banquette, Croc s'installant contre sa tête alors que Harry s'asseyait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Harry ouvrit et tomba sur un rouquin de son âge.

_ Salut, je peux venir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place nul part.

_ Ben sûr, entre.

Il l'aida à ranger sa malle et ils s'assirent sur la banquette en face d'Hanna.

_ Merci. Je m'appelles Ron, Ron Weasley.

_ Harry, Harry Potter.

_ Harry Potter !

Ron avait écarquillé les yeux.

_ Oui, c'est moi.

_ Et tu as vraiment... Une cicatrice ?

Harru remonta la mèche qui cachait sa cicatrice et Ron la contempla avec des yeux rond.

_ Eh ben dis donc...

Il fixa Harry un moment, puis se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et détourna le regard. Il pointa Hanna du doigt :

_ Et elle ? Qui est-ce ?

_ C'est...

Harry s'interrompit, se souvenant de sa promesse.

_ Je ne sais pas, elle dormait quand je suis arrivé. Il vaut mieux éviter de la réveiller.

_ Ah, d'accord.

Ils se mirent alors à discuter de tout et de rien en attendant le départ.

/

Sunny monta dans le Poudlard Express et débuta la recherche d'un compartiment pour le voyage. En traversant l'un des wagons, elle constata que la plupart d'entre eux était déjà occupé. La brune soupira, elle ne voulait pas passer le voyage debout même si elle avait son casque et son Ipod. La River regarda dans le compartiment qui semblait lui aussi être occupé. De ses yeux bleus, elle vit un Weasley et un autre jeune garçon. En le voyant, elle ressentit un léger mal de tête, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Ils occupaient tous les deux une banquette, car sur l'autre, une jeune fille dormait, déjà vêtue de sa robe de sorcier et pieds nus, ses baskets traînant au sol. La brunette toqua pour se faire voir et les deux encore réveillés se tournèrent vers elle.

_ Euh, bonjour, je peux faire le trajet avec vous ?

_ Bien sûr. Moi, c'est Ron Weasley et toi ?

_ Sunshine River, mais on m'appelle Sunny. Merci

_ Moi, c'est Harry Potter.

_ Ah… Ravie de rencontrer celui dont tout le monde parle.

_ Une River. Comme Juliette et Ben River.

_ Oui, ce sont mes parents.

_ Qui sont les River, Ron ?

_ Personne.

_ Ce sont des gens importants pour l'économie du monde sorciers, d'après ce que m'ont dit mes parents et de grands sorciers aussi.

_ Mes parents ne sont pas si importants.

_ Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Harry, comment s'appelle celle qui dors ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Elle dormait déjà quand je suis arrivé.

_ Je vais la réveiller pour m'assoir.

_ Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, c'est mal polie.

Mais la River n'écoutait plus le Potter. Elle s'accroupit face à la banquette, posa une main sur l'une des épaules de l'endormie et la secoua doucement. Harry craignait pour la jeune fille à cause de ce qui allait suivre. Ron observa son ami, puis se tourna vivement vers la banquette en face, après avoir entendu un « paf » et une plainte. Sunny se tenait le nez, Hanna venait de lui donner coup de poing avant de se rendormir.

_ Je te l'avais dit. Retire ta main, je vais voir si ce n'est pas grave.

_ Merci.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ron se moquer d'elle et elle eut la soudaine envie de le balancer hors du train, mais la douleur de son nez, la ramena sur Terre.

_ Il n'est pas cassé.

_ Merci Harry. Ron ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu sais, je fais des arts martiaux alors il ne vaut mieux pas que je te vois rire de moi une nouvelle fois. Compris ?

_ Com… Compris.

_ Bien.

La brunette sortit une boîte de pansement et un tube de crème antidouleur et s'occupa de son nez. Une fois son nez pansé, elle se tourna vers les deux garçons.

_ Dit Harry, ça fait quoi d'avoir le Lord en face de soit ?

_ Je ne me souviens pas. Le seul souvenir que j'ai est un flash vert.

_ Tu n'as pas peur de prononcer son nom, Sunshine ?

_ Pas du tout. Mais parfois, je le nomme comme tout le monde. Harry ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu sais, je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu ne te souviennes pas de lui. Tu aurais été hanté par le visage de l'assassin de tes parents durant 10 ans. Qui veut se souvenirs de celui qui a tué ses parents ?

_ Tu sais avant de recevoir ma lettre, je ne savais rien de tout ça.

_ Je vois...

Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux, mais vers midi et demi, ils entendirent un chariot dans le couloir et virent une jeune femme ouvrirent la porte de leur compartiment.

_ Vous désirez quelque chose les enfants ?

Sunny fut la première devant le chariot de bonbon, elle fit le plein de chocogrenouilles et de fondants du chaudron et Harry acheta un peu de tout, alors que Ron sortait des sandwiches.

_ Bah, pourquoi tu ne manges pas, Ron ?

_ Je n'aime pas le corned-beef, ma mère l'oublie toujours.

_ On échange. Prends ce que tu veux.

_ C'est trop sec ce genre de truc.

_ Juste, c'est quoi les chocogrenouilles ? Pas de vraies grenouilles ?

Sunny rigola.

_ Mais non Harry.

_ Regarde il y a une carte à l'intérieur, j'en fais la collection. Ce sont tous les grands sorciers.

_ J'ai toutes les cartes à la maison.

_ Une gosse de riche peut tout avoir.

_ Retires ce que tu viens de dire. Je mange beaucoup de bonbon, c'est tout.

Pendant que Sunny tentait de ne pas tuer Ron, Harry ouvrit un paquet et sa grenouille s'échappa par la fenêtre ouverte. Il regarda la carte alors que Ron le plaignait.

« _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, ACTUEL DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD_ »

Harry lut le dos de la carte. La retournant, il constata que Dumbledore n'y était plus.

_ Il est parti.

_ Il ne va pas rester là toutes la journée. Encore Morgane, j'en avais déjà six. Je peux en prendre d'autre ?

_ Sers-toi. Chez les moldus, les personnes restent immobiles dans le cadre.

_ Merci. Bizarre.

_ Espèce de goinfre. Ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas comme nous.

Alors que la River sortait son casque pour écouter un peu de musique, Harry et Ron s'amusaient avec les dragées surprises. Au bout de moment, ils quittèrent le paysage de la campagne pour un autre plus sauvage. Sunny regardait les montagnes défiler au loin, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte du compartiment. Un garçon était derrière et avait l'air d'avoir pleuré.

_ Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ?

Les trois firent « non » de la tête.

_ Je l'ai perdu, il n'arrête pas de s'échapper.

_ Il va sûrement revenir.

_ Oui.

Et il partit.

_ Je me demande pourquoi, il s'inquiète. J'aurais eut un crapaud, j'aurais tout fait pour le perdre. Mais je ne peux rien dire avec Croûtard.

_ Peut-être qu'il aime son crapaud, triple buse. Et c'est vrai que tu n'as rien à dire avec ton rat.

Le rat en question dormait sur les genoux de son maître.

_ Il serait mort, on ne verrait pas la différence. J'ai tenté lui jeter un sort pour qu'il devienne Jaune, hier ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Il sortit de sa valise une baguette magique toute abîmée, dont quelque chose de blanc sortait de l'extrémité.

_ Elle date de quand ta baguette ?

_ Elle est si vielle que le poil de licorne commence à partir, ajouta Sunny.

_ Elle appartenait à mon frère Charly.

Le roux allait brandir sa baguette, lorsque le garçon à la recherche de son crapaud revint, accompagné par une fille vêtue de sa robe.

_ Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville à perdu le sien.

Elle était brune aux cheveux épais et ébouriffés, de grandes dents et un ton autoritaire.

_ On n'a rien vu.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus, regardant la baguette dans les mains de Ron.

_ Tu allais faire de la magie. Voyons si ça va marcher.

_ Bon.

_Soleil, jonquille et canari,_

_Que ce gros rat gris_

_En jaune soit coloré_

_De la tête jusqu'aux pieds._

Il agita sa baguette, mais rien ne se produisit. Le rat était toujours gris et ronflant. La brune commença un petit monologue et finit par se présenter. En entendant Potter, elle débuta un nouveau monologue, leur dit de mettre leur robe, et repartit avec Neville.

Alors que Ron rangeait sa baguette en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de la banquette, ils entendirent un sifflement et un poids s'ajouta sur ses jambes. Lorsque les trois amis baissèrent les yeux, ils virent un serpent rouge se diriger lentement vers Croutard. Ron poussa un cri très peu viril en attrapant son rat et en sursautant, perturbant le serpent qui siffla rageusement en se précipitant vers Harry. Ce dernier l'attrapa doucement et dit aux deux autres qui regardaient l'animal avec méfiance.

_ C'est une couleuvre, il n'a pas de venin.

_ Ce serpent a tenté de manger mon rat !

_ Je sais. Il doit être à elle, fit-il en désignant Hanna.

_ Ouais, ba elle aurait du l'enfermer, fit Sunny.

_ Tu n'as pas peur des serpent ?

_ Ron, comme je l'ai dis, les couleuvre n'ont pas de venin, il n'y a aucun risque.

Harry se leva et déposa le serpent entre Hanna et le dossier de la banquette sur laquelle elle dormait. Croc s'enroula autour du bras de la jeune fille et posa sa tête sur son torse de manière à observer les trois passagers, lorgnant particulièrement sur Croutard.

Après cet incident, ils reprirent leurs discutions, Ron gardant Croutard près de lui et jetant parfois des regards méfiants à la couleuvre. Ils eurent la visite de Draco Malfoy, qui fut plutôt mouvementée, Croc avait essayé de le mordre avant que Harry ne le calme, puis une autre d'Hermione. Ils se changèrent peu après cette dernière visite et quelques minutes plus tard, une voix annonçant l'arrivée imminente, s'éleva dans le train. Sunny rangea son Ipod et quitta le train suivit de Ron. Hanna, qui s'était réveillée retint Harry dans le compartiment avant de sortir.

_ Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dis sur le chemin de travers ?

_ Oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

_ Merci encore.

_ Ce n'est rien, allons-y.

Elle hocha la tête et ils sortirent.

Une fois dehors, Hagrid les appela près de lui. Harry le salua joyeusement et Hanna se contenta d'un signe de tête.

Puis, ils partirent vers le bord du lac et Hargid les fit monter dans les barques. Harry se retrouva avec Ron, Hermione et Neville pendant que Hanna et Sunny se retrouvaient avec Malefoy et un autre élève. Alors qu'ils avançaient en vue de Poudlard, après s'être émerveillés devant le château, Sunny se tourna vers Hanna. Elle remarqua au passage que le serpent était enroulé autour de ses épaules et son cou, comme une écharpe.

_ Dis, pourquoi tu m'as cognée dans le train ?

_ Je t'ai cogné ?

_ Oui.

_ Ah bon... Remarque, si t'as essayé de me réveiller, j'ai due faire ça... Désolée. C'est un réflexe. Je n'aime pas quand on me réveil alors le coup part tout seul.

_ Je vois. Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas les maisons.

_ Griffondor, sans hésitation.

_ Ah. Y a quoi d'autre ?

_ Hum... Serpentard, la maison des roublards qui parviennent toujours à leurs fin. Poufsouffle, les justes et les loyaux, ils aiment travailler et son très patients. Et enfin Serdaigle, ce sont des érudits qui savent toujours tout sur tout.

_ Je vois... Et les Griffondor ?

_ Eux, ce sont les braves et les plus forts.

_ Ah, d'accord. Des têtes brûlés en gros.

_ Euh... On peut dire ça comme ça.

_ Je penses plutôt atterrir chez les Serpentard. La roublardise, ça me connaît.

_ Ah... Pourtant t'as l'air sympa et je doute que tu viennent d'une grande famille de sang pure, y a presque que ça là-bas.

_ Des grandes familles ? Tu veux parler de nobliard à qui on a enfoncé un balais dans le rectum dès la naissance ?

_ Ouais, voilà.

_ Et bien, je crois que je vais mettre un peu d'ambiance chez les coincés !

Sunny l'observa quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer avec toi.

_ Ah ça, tu peux le dire. Je m'appelle Hanna Thunder.

_ Sunny River, enchantée.

Hanna se contenta de lui faire un sourire chafouin en serrant sa main alors que la barque cognait contre la rive. Hagrid les conduisit dans un passage secret et des escaliers qui menaient au grand hall et les laissa là et ils virent le professeur McGonagall qui les attendait. Ils entraient à Poudlard.

* * *

Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lut ! Pas de petit sketch cette fois, ça sera pour le chapitre de samedi.

Nous attendons bien entendu vos avis avec impatience !

Pilou.


	6. Chapter 6

Black Jo : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Mon amie a été soulagée d'apprendre que son style était aussi apprécié ^^

Sinon, pour Hanna, la réponse dans ce chapitre et Sunny n'est en effet pas du tout du genre à se laisser faire. Ron va s'en prendre plein les dents !

.

L.I.E. : Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait plaisir ^^ (Ouais ! Un nouveau lecteur!) On va esayer de ne pas décevoir par la suite !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue à Poudlard.

Le professeur McGonagall qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la grande porte était une femme brune, vêtue d'une longue robe verte émeraude. Son visage sévère n'effraya pas Sunny. Le professeur McGonagall remercia Hagrid et celui-ci quitta la pièce. La jeune fille observa l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un Grand hall et un plafond si haut qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Des torches enflammées, fixées aux murs, plus pour décorer que pour éclairer, et un escalier en marbre, imposant.

Suivant le professeur de metamorphose, les élèves traversèrent la salle et entrèrent dans une petite pièce, réservée pour eux. La River entendit sortir d'une porte à sa droite des vois, sûrement les autres élèves. Le professeur, regardant les élèves compresser les uns contre les autres et inquiets par la suite, excepter certains, puis prit la parole :

_ Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette partition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Après un regard sur Neville, la femme quitta la salle les laissant seuls. Sunny un peu en retrait, observait les autres. Hermione s'excitait pour le « test », tandis que d'autres stressaient. Son regard lagon vit Hanna, qui ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Mais la jeune fille la remarqua et lui fit un sourire en levant la main. Sunny lui répondit et la jeune fille vint vers elle.

_ Yo, t'es stressée ?

_ Pas du tout. Et toi ?

_ Je doute qu'ils demandent un truc compliqué, et d'après ce que tu m'as dis, je sais que j'irais à Serpentard, donc... Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

_ Ouais. Et moi à Griffondor.

_ Tu sais... On est amie non ?

_ On peut dire ça, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que quand il s'agit de gagner un concours, je suis sans pitié, même pour les amis. Ne compte pas sur moi pour favoriser ta maison.

_ De même pour moi. Que la meilleur gagne.

_ Yep !

Hanna lui serra la main, puis retourna à sa place pendant que Sunny reprenait son observation. Wolf jeta néanmoins un regard à Harry pour voir s'il avait compris le message. Il se contenta de hocher la tête légèrement avec un sourire amusé.

Finissant son observation, la River tapota sa poche et en sortie un mini tourne disque, une idée derrière la tête. Alors qu'elle cherchait la bonne chanson, des cris arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Elle releva la tête et elle vit une vingtaine de fantômes traversé le mur du fond. L'un d'eux, qui avait l'apparence d'un moine gras et petit, dit :

_ Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.

_ Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? répondit un autre spectre, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?

_ Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, dit le gros moine en leur souriant. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ?

Après une réponse silencieuse, le moine répliqua :

_ J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, dit le moine. C'était ma maison, dans le temps.

_ Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue. Un par un, les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé.

_ En rang et suivez-moi.

Rangeant son mini tourne disque, la River se plaça dans le rang et suivit la marche vers la grande salle.

En pénétrant la Grande Salle, Sunny trouva l'endroit plus magique que ce que lui avait raconté June. Des milliers de chandelles flottaient dans les airs, éclairant toute la pièce. Il y avait quatre tables, sur lesquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà installés et au bout de la salle, les professeurs, étaient eux aussi installé sur une grande table surplombant les autres.

Le professeur McGonagall aligna les premières années face à leur camarade, pour ensuite installer un tabouret, sur lequel était posé un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le silence prit place et tous avaient le regard fixé sur le chapeau. Ce dernier remua, laissant apparaître une déchirure tout près du bord, qui s'ouvrit en grand, imitant une bouche et se mit à chanter :

.

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

.

Lorsqu'il eut finit sa chanson, les applaudissements éclatèrent dans toutes la salle. La river scruta le bout de tissu avec fascination, donc c'était ça le fameux test. La femme qui les avait accueillit, commença alors à faire l'appel. Chacun à son nom, s'avança vers le choixpeau. Ce fut d'abord Hermione, puis Ron, tous les deux envoyés à Gryffondor. Le tour d'Harry vint et la brunette sortit enfin son mini tourne disque, alors que des chuchotements s'élevaient dans la pièce.

Alors qu'Harry s'avançait vers le tabouret, des notes de musique s'élevèrent dans la salle (mettre ça : watch?v=-bzWSJG93P8). Dans les rangs, tous cherchaient d'où provenait la musique, tandis que la jeune fille riait intérieurement, imitant les autres qui cherchaient toujours. Quand le Potter fut sur son tabouret, le choixpeau sur le crâne, elle stoppa la musique discrètement et se concentra sur le jeune homme. Quelques instants de silence suivirent avant que le choipeaux ne s'écrie :

_ GRYFFONDOR !

Elle regarda Harry se diriger vers la table, puis attendit son tour, qui arriva rapidement.

_ River Sunshine !

La nommée sourit et se dirigea vers le tabouret. Une fois sur celui-ci, on lui posa le choixpeau sur le crâne.

_ _Salut choixpeaux !_

__ Tiens, une River. C'était toi le coup de la musique ?_

__ On ne peut rien vous cacher. Alors où va tu me mettre._

__ Tu as de belles qualités. Le courage, la bravoure… Tu aimes protéger les tiens. Tu es bien petite pour pouvoir le faire._

__ Ce n'est pas le force qui compte, mais le mentale. Savoir ce servir de ses capacités pour gagner._

__ Tu es audacieuse aussi._

__ On ne peut pas dire le contraire avec ce que je viens de faire. Tu sais j'aime bien discuter avec toi, mais à quelle maison j'appartiens ? C'est un peu pour ça que tu es sur ma tête._

__ Très bien. Jeune River, tu appartiens à … _GRYFFONDOR !

La table de cette maison applaudit et la jeune fille sauta au sol. Le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'installa aux côté d'Hermione et regarda le reste de la cérémonie. Ce fut au tour de Malfoy. Dès que le Choixpeau effleura sa tête, il l'envoya à Serpentard. Puis, ce fut à Neville Londubat qui se retrouva contre toutes attentes à Griffondor. McGonagall appela la suivante :

_ Annabelle Thunder.

Hanna grimaça à l'entende de son nom complet, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire et grimpa les marches jusqu'au tabouret où elle s'assit. McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, mais à peine l'eut-il effleurée qu'il cria :

_ SERPENTARD !

Hanna descendit du tabouret et se rendit à la table des Serpentard où elle s'assit non loin de Malfoy et ses amis.

Le reste fut rapidement répartit et à la fin de la cérémonie, Dumbledore se leva, visage joyeux, bras ouvert.

_ Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

La river rigola, alors que le sorcier s'installait de nouveau sur sa chaise. Le dîner commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Elle se fit plus humble avec Hermione et rigola des blagues des frères Weasley. Elle rencontra Sir Nicholas ou Quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Les discutions allaient de bon train.

Du côté d'Hanna, Ses voisins lui posaient tout un tas de question. Elle répondait à certaines d'entre elles et souriait malicieusement à d'autre avant de se resservir de poulet et d'omelette. Elle avait une faim de loup, après avoir passé toute la journée à hiberner dans le train. Alors qu'un garçon voulait poser sa main sur son épaule, Croc surgit de sous sa robe et cracha, l'air menaçant.

_ Oups. J'avais oublié de dire que Croc n'aime pas qu'on s'approche de moi sans ma permission. Ce qu'il peut être sur-protecteur.

_ Tu as un serpent !

_ Yep.

_ Il a manqué de me mordre, lança l'élève, offusqué.

_ T'inquiète, même s'il t'avait mordue, ça n'aurait rien fait. C'est une couleuvre, elle n'a pas de poison.

_ Mais quand même !

_ Fais pas ta chochote...

Hanna leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser Croc à côté d'elle sur la table et de commencer à lui donner des morceaux de poulet. Le serpent les engloutissait rapidement.

_ Toi aussi t'as la dalle hein.

Malfoy observa le serpent et se souvint où elle avait vue la fille.

_ Tu es la fille qui dormait dans le même compartiment que Potter et sa bande.

_ Si tu le dis, j'étais seule quand j'y suis entrée et j'ai dormis tout le trajet.

_ Comment peut-on dormir toute une journée ? demanda un élève.

_ On fermant les yeux et en dormant ?

_ Fais attention à ce que tu dis, répliqua l'élève.

_ Désolée, j'ai horreur des questions connes. ET tu ne me fait pas peur, petit serpent.

Malfoy se demanda où il avait déjà entendu cette réplique. Mais les desserts arrivèrent et il se dit que ce n'était pas important. Hanna ignora les conversations et se mit à dévorer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Alors que les desserts avaient tous étaient engloutis, le directeur de Poudlard se leva et tous se turent.

_ Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley.

_ Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

A la fin du discourt, Harry éclata de rire. Mais se tut rapidement en voyant être le seul.

_ Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! s'écria Dumbledore.

Sa baguette en main, il dit :

_ Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore. Allons-y !

Et tous chantèrent !

.

Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,

Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,

Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve

Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,

On veut avoir la tête bien pleine

Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine

Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,

Qui mijote dans nos crânes,

Oblige-nous à tout étudier,

Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,

Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse

Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.

.

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie. Dumbledore marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort.

_ Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous ne pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Les nouveaux de Gryffondor suivirent Percy hors de la Grande Salle puis montèrent derrière lui le grand escalier de marbre. Après une rencontre avec Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, la Grosse dame du tableau, gardant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffodor, les élèves entrèrent dans celle-ci. Percy leur désigna les escaliers des filles et des garçons, et Sunny monta dans sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec la Granger. Ses valises étaient là, aux pieds d'un lit à baldaquin avec des rideaux en velours rouge. La jeune fille enfila un short et un débardeur, pour ensuite filer sous sa couette.

Hanna quant à elle suivit son préfet avec les autres élèves de premières année jusqu'aux cachot. Il s'arrêta devant un mur et dit :

_ Le mot de passe est changé tous les quinze jours, celui de cette quinzaine est : La ruse du roublard.

Aussitôt, une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur et ils purent entrer à l'intérieur. La salle commune était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes verdâtres y étaient suspendues à des chaînes. Elle était également dotée d'une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées. Il y avait quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire eux aussi ouvragés. La pièce était décorée de crânes et d'autres objets semblables, qui lui donnaient un aspect peu chaleureux. La salle commune de Serpentard se trouvant sous le lac de Poudlard, elle était éclairée par de la lumière verte qui provenait de celui-ci.

Hanna grimaça, elle n'était pas vraiment fan des espaces souterrains. Surtout quand c'était au milieu des cachots. En tant que voleur, ou futur voleur dans son cas, qui se respect, elle avait une légère phobie des lieux d'où elle ne pouvait s'échapper.

Les dortoirs des garçons et ceux des filles étaient séparés. Deux escaliers les y menaient. Elle grimpa avec les autres fille jusqu'à la chambre des premières années et se laissa tomber sur le lit au pied duquel se trouvait sa malle.

La chambre était à l'image de la salle commune. Les lits à baldaquins avaient une armature en bois finement ouvragée. Les draps étaient de couleur vert d'eau et les rideaux étaient argentés. Hanna ferma les siens, ouvrit sa malle et un sortit un T-shirt large et un pantacourt qu'elle enfila. Elle s'allongea ensuite aux côtés de Croc et lui demanda de la réveiller à l'heure. Puis, elle s'endormit comme un loir.

.

* * *

.

Sunny : Salut !

Hanna : C'est nous ! Les super-nova !

Sunny : Calme-toi. M'enfin bon, je te comprends, on arrive à Poudlard.

Hanna : Ouais ! Et j'ai presque pas flipper sur le lac !

Sunny : À cause du calmar géant ?

Hanna: Ouais, voilà. Sinon, super idée le coup de la musique !

Sunny : Merci, en espérant qu'on ne remonte pas à moi.

Hanna : Hum... Non, ça ne se fait pas sur une amie... J'suis trop contente d'être à Serpentard ! J'vais pouvoir emmerder mon monde et décoincer du noble à la pelle !

Sunny : Gryffondor ! M'enfin, y a Hermione dans la même chambre que moi...

Hanna : Z'avez pas des dortoirs communs ?

Sunny : Le nombre de personne varie dans une chambre.

Hanna : Ah... Nous c'est une chambre par année. Bref. Comme je l'ai dis, je comptes bien mener les serpents à la victoire petite lionne. Donc, que le meilleur gagne !

Sunny : Soit ! Que le meilleur gagne !

Hanna : Si on demandais aux lecteurs de voter pour savoir laquelle des deux maisons gagnera ?

Sunny : Oui, on verra bien qui gagnera.

Hanna : Yep ^^ Donc, on compte sur vous chers lecteurs ! Et petite nouvelle, à la fin du tome, nous répondrons à toutes vos questions sur nos personnages (sous forme d'interview des dis personnages) donc si vous avez des questions, posez-les ! Je les noterais quelque part ^^

Sunny : Hell yeah !

Hanna : Donc, ça sera tout pour ce soir, nous attendons vos commentaires avec impatience ! À la semaine prochaine !

Sunny : See you soon !


	7. Chapter 7

.

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Juste pour faire une petite précision. Sun et moi, nous avons créé nos propres emplois du temps pour nous faciliter la tâche, même si on a essayé de respecter un maximum ce qui est dit dans les livres ou les films, il y a quand même une touche personnel. Mais vue que je ne sais pas comment les mettre sur ce site, et qu'il ne semble pas vouloir accepter les liens externes, je vous conseil d'aller voir sur ma présentation où je mettrais le lien. Encore désolée ^^

Bref. Maintenant, les réponses aux com' !

Black Jo : Salut à toi, notre commentateur préféré ! Tu ne crois pas si bien dire quand tu prédit les futurs malheurs de Poudlard face aux deux folles que sont Hanna et Sunny ^^ Ils vont pleurer !

Sinon, la réaction de Harry ? tu parles du fait qu'il rigole à la fin du discours de Dumby ? Si c'est le cas, je pense en effet que lorsqu'on interdit à quelqu'un de faire quelque chose ou de connaître quelque chose, cette personnes cherche à tout prix à franchir les interdits.

Bref. Bonne lecture tout le monde !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 7 : Première semaine de cours.

.

Dans son lit à baldaquin au couleur des Gryffondor, la jeune River dormait paisiblement. Pourtant à son grand malheur sa colocataire, ne faisait pas de même et hurlait quasiment d'excitation. Sachant qu'elle n'allait pas se rendormir avec la Granger, la brune se leva. Elle se saisit de son oreiller et le balança à la figure de la sorcière. Ne se préoccupant des protestations de la jeune fille, Sunny s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en sortit sa colocataire avait disparut. Attachant ses cheveux, elle quitta la pièce, pour la grande salle. Mangeant tranquillement, elle discuta avec Sir Nicolas et les autres. Voyant l'heure, elle quitta la table de Gryffondor, se demandant où était Harry et Ron. Elle prit le chemin de sa salle de cours. La-bas, elle s'installa aux deuxième rang et patienta que le cours commence.

Quand Hanna se réveilla, elle remarqua que Croc dormait toujours roulé en boule contre sa tête. Elle se redressa brusquement, regardant l'heure à sa montre, elle était en retard. Elle siffla furieusement à Croc de se lever et le réprimanda avant de s'habiller en vitesse, vérifiant cependant que tout était en ordre, puis elle sortit, le serpent caché dans sa manche. Elle passa rapidement la salle commune et fonça dans les couloirs en direction du cours de métamorphose qui allait occuper les deux premières heures de la matinée.

En chemin, elle aperçu Harry et Ron qui cherchaient le chemin à un croisement. Elle s'arrêta en hésitant, puis elle les appela alors qu'ils tournaient au mauvais endroit :

_ Les mecs, c'est pas par là la métamorphose !

Ils se retournèrent et elle leur fit signe avant de se remettre à courir dans une autre direction. Ron hésita, mais Harry le pressa de la suivre. Ils se mirent à courir à côté d'elle.

_ Pourquoi t'es en retard toi ? demanda Ron.

_ Pas réveillée à temps. Z'avez pas un casse-croûte par hasard ?

Harry sortit de sa poche un paquet de bonbon et Hanna le remercia en l'entamant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte et s'arrêtèrent en face le temps que les garçons reprennent leur souffle. Hanna frappa et ouvrit la porte. Le professeur McGonagall était en train de parler à la classe quand ils entrèrent. La jeune fille rangea rapidement le paquet de bonbon dans sa manche et s'avança devant les garçons.

_ Eh bien, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard dès le premier jour ?

_ Croc ne m'a pas réveillée à l'heure, et j'ai croisé ces deux-là en chemin alors qu'ils cherchaient la salle.

_ Je vois. Cinq points de moins chacun. Asseyez-vous maintenant.

Hanna se dirigea vers les rangs des Serpentard et prit la seule place libre à côté de Malefoy. Harry et Ron s'assirent à côté d'Hermione. Hanna remarqua qu'une des Serpentard avait un bleu sur la joue et grimaça, elle avait sûrement du essayer de la réveiller et s'était prit un coup. Elle écrivit rapidement un mot sur un morceau de parchemin alors que le professeur McGonagall reprenait la parole en écrivant au tableau :

_ Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompue par nos trois retardataires, la métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Elle se retourna vers les élèves qui l'observaient, silencieux, et transforma son bureau en cochon avant de lui redonner sa forme originale. Au tableau, étaient marquées plusieurs questions.

_ Maintenant, voyons qui a lut ou non son manuel, prenez un parchemin et répondez aux questions. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la première heure.

En entendant cette phrase, Sunny soupira intérieurement. Heureusement qu'elle ouvrait ses livres. La River sortit son matériel, replaça une mèche rebelle et se concentra sur le parchemin.

Hanna sortit son matériel alors que Croc revenait avec la réponse de la fille.

« J'accepte tes excuses, mais tu aurais put nous prévenir. Ne comptes pas sur nous demain. Pansy Parkinson. »

Hanna hocha simplement la tête et se mit à écrire en jetant un coup d'œil aux questions. Elle remarqua alors que la plupart d'entre elles pouvait être résolue grâce à l'alchimie. Cependant, elle se retint d'y faire mention, on lui aurait demandé comment elle avait apprit l'alchimie.

Après la première heure, McGonagall leur distribua des allumettes en leur donnant pour mission de les transformer en aiguille. Elle retourna ensuite à son bureau et expliqua clairement comment faire.

Hanna prit sa baguette et dit la formule en se concentrant et en faisant le mouvement montré plus tôt. Elle s'était entraînée aux sorts simples avant de partir pour Poudlard, mais c'était un peu plus dur.

Au bout de vingt minutes, deux voix appelèrent le professeur. Elle releva la tête des copies qu'elle corrigeait pour voir Hermione Granger et Annabelle Thunder lever la main.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ J'ai réussi, fit Hanna.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Amenez-moi vos aiguilles.

Elles se levèrent et Hanna posa sur le bureau trois aiguilles alors que Hermione n'en posait qu'une. Le professeur examina les aiguilles et hocha la tête avant de poser deux allumettes sur son bureau.

_ Montrez-moi.

Hanna sourit, amusée et sortit sa baguette avant de prononcer la formule. Aussitôt, l'allumette prit une couleur argentée et son extrémité devint pointue pendant que l'autre s'arrondissait et se perçait d'un trou. Hermione déglutie et fit de même. Le professeur les gratifia alors d'un de ses rares sourire et montra à tous les deux aiguilles. Elle dit ensuite :

_ Cinq points chacune. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place.

Elles s'exécutèrent et Hanna sortit son livre de métamorphose pour le feuilleter un peu. Elle entendit Ron grogner à la table à côté d'elle :

_ Mais comment elles ont fait ?

_ Tu veux un conseil Weasley ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Il la regarda, penaud alors que les élèves se tournaient vers eux.

_ Le mieux, c'est de dire la formule en bougeant ta baguette, ça marche nettement mieux comme ça.

Elle eut un petit sourire narquois et malicieux avant de retourner à son livre pendant que Ron rougissait violemment. Harry soupira, quand Hanna laissait son côté « première de la classe » en liberté, c'était toujours une horreur. Certains ricanèrent, mais le professeur les rappela à l'ordre et ils se remirent au travail.

Le cours suivant était de l'histoire avec les Serdaigle. Hanna s'endormit rapidement alors que Croc écoutait à sa place. En plus, elle était certaine de déjà connaître l'histoire de John Dee, l'alchimiste et magicien de la reine Élisabeth première.

A la fin du cours de métamorphose, Sunny se leva et prit le chemin du cours de Sortilège. Voyant Harry et Ron s'engager dans la mauvaise direction, elle les appela.

_ Harry, Ron se n'est pas la bonne direction.

_ Merci, Sunny.

_ Ron, tu ne sais pas remercier ?

_ Merci… River. Dit-il, résigné.

_ Au faite, joli numéro tout à l'heure. Très divertissant, rit-elle

_ Ce n'était pas moi.

_ Tu t'es fait narguer par une fille.

_ On peut aller en cours ?

_ Tu l'as vexé, je pense.

_ Je sais.

Ils reprirent leur route pour le cours Sortilège. Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'elle adorait cette matière et elle n'allait pas laisser Hermione avoir tous les honneurs.

Puis, l'heure du midi arriva enfin. Hanna avait une faim de loup, n'ayant mangé le matin qu'un pauvre paquet de bonbon. Elle se servit plusieurs assiettes tout en écoutant distraitement les conversations autour d'elle. Ils discutaient des cours de la matinée et certains se plaignaient contre le nombre de devoir qu'ils avaient.

L'après-midi était consacré à la botanique avec les Serdaigles :

_ Madame ! Pourquoi y a du cannabis qui pousse au fond de la serre ?

_ L'infirmière en a besoin comme tranquillisant.

_ Bande de hippies...

_ Vous avez dis quelque chose mademoiselle Thunder ?

_ Non, rien...

Et au cours de défense contre les forces du mal (ou DCFM pour les intimes) avec les Gryffondor :

_ Monsieur ! En plus de jurer horriblement avec votre tenue, votre turban empeste l'ail !

_ Je confirme.

_ Mesde... Moi... Moiselles Thun... Thun... Thunder et Ri... Ri... Rive... River, je... Je ne vous p... P... Permet p... P.. Pas.

_ Ouais, ouais, n'empêche que c'est vrai...

Avant le dîner, la River se rendit au lac. S'asseyant contre le tronc du seul arbre, sortit son tourne disque et regarda le paysage accompagnéée de la voix d'Ariana Grande. Au couvre-feu, elle monta dans sa chambre se changea, puis descendit à la salle commune. Elle s'assit près de Ron et Harry.

_Alors Weasley ?

_Quoi ?

_ Toujours de mauvais poil ?

_ Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

_ Juste t'embêter. Et toi Harry comment tu as trouvé ta journée ?

_ Tu sais, c'est la première journée, sûrement la plus facile.

_ Mais vous avez déjà trouvé un moyen de nous enlever des points.

_ Granger, qui t'avais demandé ça ?

_ Personne, mais…

_ Donc tu la ferme.

_ Mais… Et puis pourquoi tu m'as frappé ce matin ?

_ C'est l'oreiller qui t'a frappé et non moi. Nuance.

A cette réplique la sorcière gonfla les joues et partit s'asseoir près de Neville, laissant la River ricaner. Elle passa le reste de la soirée à taquiner Ron. En allant se coucher, elle entendit Hermione ruminer sa rage.

Les heures de libre avant le dîner, Hanna les passa à la Bibliothèque afin de lire en paix quelques livres sur les dragons.

Enfin, lorsque fut venu le temps du couvre-feu, elle retourna à sa salle commune où elle s'installa dans un coin, Croc sur les genoux, son livre du moment (Les secrets de l'immortel, Nicolas Flamel, Tome 3) et un paquet de bonbon vo... emprunter à un élève de Serdaigle. Malheureusement pour elle, on ne la laissa pas tranquille.

_ Eh ! Thunder ! C'est vrai que tes parents sont des moldus ?

_ Ouais, et alors ? Ça te pose à problème ?

_ Comment une sang-de-bourbe a fait pour arriver à Serpentard ?

_ Tu n'as pas compris Pansy, fit Malefoy. Elle m'a dit que ses parents étaient sorciers mais qu'elle avait été élevée par des moldus.

_ Tient, je savais pas que t'étais une balance Malefoy. Pire qu'une vipère, pourtant ce sont de vrai commère, fit Hanna.

_ Si tu nous disais plutôt ce que tu foutais avec Potter ?

_ Il se trouve que Poudlard envoi toujours quelqu'un pour accompagner ceux qui sont élevés par des moldus au chemin de traverse lors de leur première année. Et faute d'effectifs, Potter et moi nous sommes retrouvés avec le même accompagnateur. Rien de plus. Maintenant, j'aimerais pouvoir lire mon livre, alors foutez moi la paix ou je vous en mets une, comprit ?

Les autres personnes présentes lui jetèrent un regard dédaigneux et plus personne ne lui adressa la parole. Hanna sourit et reprit sa lecture. Croc, sur ses genoux, fixait avec méfiance les autres Serpentard.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula calmement et elle partit se coucher tranquillement en mettant cette fois un réveil à côté d'elle.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva à l'heure (miracle !) et descendit dans la grande salle pour manger son petit déjeuner.

Malefoy observait la jeune fille qui s'était encore un fois assise à côté de lui. Elle lui était très antipathique et il ne pouvait pas la saquer, bien que ses remarques désobligeantes sur les profs fassent très Serpentards. En plus, dès qu'elle était à table, elle se goinfrait sans la moindre trace de bonnes manières.

Alors que la jeune fille allait se lever, le courrier arriva, comme d'habitude, Malefoy reçut une lettre de ses parents pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Hanna quand à elle, eut la surprise de voir arriver un jobberknoll bleu tacheté de turquoise, qui lui apportait une lettre. Elle l'attrapa vivement et caressa l'oiseau tout en ouvrant son courrier. Malefoy y jeta un coup d'œill intrigué, mais la feuille de parchemin était entièrement recouverte de petits dessins étranges qu'ils ne comprenait pas. Hanna semblait les comprendre elle, car ses lèvres remuaient silencieusement. Elle finit par prendre un morceau de parchemin et de quoi écrire dans sa bourse en peau de Moke et écrivit rapidement une lettre en utilisant les même dessins étranges. D'autres Serpentards observaient la jeune fille, c'était plutôt rare d'avoir un message via un Jobberknoll... Elle finit sa lettre, signa et apposa un sceau en forme de tête de dragon avant de l'attacher à la patte de l'oiseau. Ce dernier s'envola aussitôt et la jeune fille rangea son matériel avant de brûler la lettre grâce à un briquet sortit de sa bourse.

_ Qui peut bien t'écrire Thunder ? demanda Pansy Parkinson, moqueuse. Je doute que tes moldus de parents connaissent les créature magique.

_ Mon parrain. Et je te conseil de ne pas insulter ma famille devant moi si tu veux garder toutes tes dents.

Elle se leva, prit Croc qui s'enroula autour de ses épaules et partit rapidement sans rien ajouter.

Sunny discutait avec Neville, lorsque April déposa un baquet devant elle. Ouvrant le paquet, elle découvrit un livre, envoyé par sa sœur. Ce dernier était intitulé : « La musique dans nos vie ». En voyant le titre, elle eut un grand sourire.

La première heure de la matinée pour Hanna était sortilège avec les Serdaigles :

_ Monsieur ! Je pourrais vous emprunter le livre sur les Pogrebin sur lequel vous êtes debout à la fin du cours ?

_ Bien entendu Mademoiselle Thunder. Mais rendez-le-moi Jeudi.

_ D'accord. Sinon, l'autre Serdaigle est en train de mettre le feu à sa cape, juste comme ça...

Puis, ce fut de nouveau de la botanique :

_ Madame ! Y a un Serdaigle qui a mit le feu au cannabis.

_ Ô ! Des petites licornes roses qui ont des arc-en-ciel plein de paillettes qui sortent du derrière...

_ Totalement shooté...

_ Ah ! Sortez vite les enfants !

Puis le repas du midi :

_ Arg ! Du poisson ! Mais où est passé mon poulet ?

_ _Là où le soleil ne brille jamais._..

_ _La ferme Croc..._

Puis, enfin, le cours de potion, avec les Gryffondors. Hanna attendait ce cours avec impatience. Il se déroulait dans les cachots, comme elle pouvait s'y attendre. Tous les élèves entrèrent ensembles et s'assirent, chaque maison d'un côté. C'est alors que l'une des amies de Pansy fit remarquer :

_ Pansy ! Où est passée ta jupe ?

Tout le monde la regarda, effectivement, elle n'avait plus de jupe et on voyait sa petite culotte. Hanna se retint de rire et fit semblant d'être aussi surprise que les autres. Elle remarqua le coup d'œil d'Harry vers elle, fit une moue innocente qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à son ami. Ba quoi ? Cette fille l'emmerdait depuis le début, elle allait pas se laisser faire non d'une goule en tutu vert !

C'est ce moment que choisit Rogue pour entrer en claquant la porte, alors que la victime de notre apprentie-voleuse éclatait en sanglot en essayant de cacher sa culotte violette ornée de petites fleures bleues, avec sa cape. Il observa la scène et demanda :

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ?

_ La jupe de Pansy à disparue...

_ Comment une jupe peut-elle disparaître ?

_ Monsieur ! Elle est là-bas, fit l'un des Serpentards.

En effet, la jupe était là où le montrait l'élève, suspendue au-dessus de la porte à l'un des portant de torche.

_ Eh bien, que quelqu'un la rende à sa propriétaire.

L'une des amies de Pansy se leva et alla la récupérer avant de la rendre à son amie qui la remit. Les Gryffondors se retinrent de ricaner, mais le professeur ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

_ Si jamais j'attrape celui ou celle qui a fait cette blague, plus que douteuse, je lui mets une retenus, c'est compris ?

_ Oui professeur.

_ Bien.

Il parcourut la salle du regard et lorsqu'il tomba sur l'une des Serpentards au premier rang, il se figea légèrement. Cette petite était le portrait craché de... Non, c'était impossible. Il se mit une baffe mentale et poursuivit son inspection, mais aucun coupable ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Il finit par commencer son cours, par une petite introduction sur les potions dont il avait le secret.

Hanna écoutait attentivement le professeur alors qu'il décrivait sa matière, elle se demandait néanmoins pourquoi il l'avait regardé plus longtemps que les autres. Elle n'avait pourtant laisser aucune trace qui aurait put l'incriminer...

Elle finit par laisser ça de côté alors que Rogue commençait l'appel. Il s'arrêta au nom de Harry et commenta :

_ Ah oui ! Harry Potter, notre nouvelle... célébrité.

Il acheva l'appel et s'avança. Il s'arrêta face à Harry qui le regardait droit dans le yeux. Hanna lui avait dit que certains professeurs essayeraient de le saquer dès le début de l'année, il avait eut de la chance avec les autres, ils l'avaient laissé un peu tranquille. Mais dès le banquet de début d'année, il avait sentit que Rogue ne l'aimait pas du tout, il avait donc apprit le plus de chose possible sur les potions avant ce premier cours.

_ Potter, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

_ Un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle Goutte du Mort vivant, monsieur, répondit-il après avoir réfléchit deux secondes.

_ Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? demanda-t-il, légèrement irrité qu'il ait put répondre.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, il l'avait lut ça... Il força sur sa mémoire et finit par trouver alors que Rogue ouvrait la bouche pour le narguer.

_ Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, c'est une pierre qui peut servir d'antidote à la plupart des poisons.

_ Bien, et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

_ Je ne sais pas monsieur. Mais je ne peux pas non plus tout savoir, je ne suis qu'un élève normal.

_ Je vois, sachez que le napel et le tue-loup sont les deux noms d'une plante appelée aussi aconit. Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous pour prendre des notes ?

Harry eut un sourire en coin alors que Rogue lui tournait le dos. Il avait vraiment bien fait de réviser, il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Hanna, peut-être qu'un paquet de bonbons fera l'affaire... La connaissant, ça fera très certainement parfaitement l'affaire même.

_ Et votre impertinence coûtera un point aux Gryffondor.

Rogue répartit les élèves deux par deux et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Hanna se retrouva avec Malefoy qui commençait déjà à faire n'importe quoi.

_ Mais arrête, tu veux qu'on foire la potion ou quoi ?

_ De toute façon, on aura une bonne note.

_ Et tu te contente de ça ? Tu n'obtiendras jamais rien dans la vie si tu n'agis pas par toi-même, abruti. Maintenant, tu fais ce que je te dis ou tu risque de te blesser, compris ?

Il pâlit en voyant le regard de Croc sous la robe de sorcier de Hanna. Il hocha lentement la tête et suivit à la lettre les instructions de la jeune fille.

_ Les potions, c'est comme la cuisine, si tu suis bien la recette, t'auras le résultat voulut. D'abord, sortir tous les ingrédients. Toi, tu les prépare, moi je m'occupe de les mélanger. Commence par l'ortie séchée.

Il s'exécuta et sortit tout ce qui était écris au tableau, rangeant les ingrédients dans l'ordre d'utilisation comme lui indiquait Hanna et il se mit au travail.

Rogue passait dans les rangs en critiquant tout le monde, quand il passa devant la table de Malefoy et Hanna, il vit un parfait travail d'équipe, avec la jeune fille qui dirigeait son compagnon d'une main de maître en lui donnant des conseils, que lui-même aurait put donner. Il passa sans rien dire, après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à la potion en passe d'être parfaitement réussie.

C'est alors qu'une fumée verte accompagnée d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot, après deux heures de préparation. Neville Londubat avait fait fondre le chaudron de Seamus Finnigan et leur potion se répandait sur le sol. Hanna souleva son sac et s'accroupit sur son siège tout en continuant tranquillement de préparer sa potion sans prêter attention à Rogue qui retirait des points à Harry sans raison.

_ Passe-moi les épines de hérisson Malefoy.

_ Hein ? Ah oui.

Le garçon lui donna alors qu'elle retirait le chaudron du feu. Elle les ajouta tranquillement à la potion alors que le reste de la classe se réveillait et reprenait précipitamment la préparation de leurs propres potions.

Une heure plus tard, quand elle sortit, elle était plutôt contente d'elle et sautillait presque. Sa potion était encore mieux réussit que celle de Granger ! Le professeur leur avait même donné des points en plus !

Elle allait se rendre à la bibliothèque quand Malefoy l'appela.

_ Eh Thunder !

_ Quoi Malefoy ?

_ Où est-ce que tu as apprit à faire des potions ? On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !

_ Je te l'ai déjà dis, la potion, c'est comme la cuisine... Suffit de suivre la recette. Et j'adore faire des gâteaux, surtout les fondants au chocolat.

Elle sourit, puis reprit son chemin tranquillement pendant que Malefoy l'observait, légèrement dérouté par sa réponse. Il finit par rejoindre sa bande, finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas si méprisable que ça...

Le reste de la journée se déroula très bien pour la jeune fille. Elle fit rapidement ses devoirs, dîna avec les autres, (il y avait du poulet ! ) et monta se coucher. Le lendemain, elle aurait son premier cours de vol ! De vol sur balais bien entendu, pas de vol à la tire, ça elle savait déjà faire...

.

* * *

.

Sunny : Salut tout le monde !

Hanna : C'est l'heure que vous attendez tous ! Le commentaire des auteures qui s'auto-congratulent sans vergogne !

Sunny : XD Bon, alors, cette première semaine de cours, que peut-on en dire ?

Hanna : Que les sorciers sont des putains de hippies et que les Serdaigles, du moins l'un d'entre eux, sont des pyromanes...

Sunny : Que le soleil est sacré !

Hanna : Prions mes frères pour le salut de notre dieu suprême, l'oreiller, qu'il parvienne à vaincre cet être perfide qu'est le réveil matin ! Amen.

Sunny : Amen.

Hanna : Bref ! Le prochain, cours de vol ! J'vais ridiculiser Draco !

Sunny : Et moi de même ! Si je pouvais, je l'aurais...

Hanna : ça n'aurait qu'à te faire perdre des points inutilement.

Sunny : Mouais, et il en vaut pas la peine.

Hanna : Bref ! J'ai tout dis moi. Je rajouterais juste que la folle qui me sert de créatrice est la pire sadique que je connaisse... J'ai pas envie d'être au chapitre 9 !

Sunny : T'es pas la seule à en avoir une sadique... Mais la tienne est bien pire. Faut bien que l'histoire avance.

Hanna : Je sais... Bref. Merci à vous d'avoir lut ! On attend vos commentaires avec impatience !

Sunny : À la prochaine !

Hanna : Ouais. À plus !

.


	8. Chapter 8

Yo ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je le poste en avance car ce Week-End je suis absente et ne pourrais pas poster.

.

Black Jo : Yep, les lions et les serpents ont du soucies à se faire ! Mais les blaireux et les aigles ne seront pas épargnés pour autant ! En effet, Harry a eut le bon comportement, mais seulement parce qu'il a eut une bonne conseillère.

.

Bref. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise.

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

Chapitre 8 : La première semaine de cours…

.

Hanna se réveilla bien avant que son réveil ne sonne et sortit silencieusement de son lit en le désactivant. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour qu'elle attendait tant. Elle allait avoir son premier cours de vol ! Elle n'était jamais montée sur un balais, mais elle savait que son père était très fort au Quidditch et elle faisais confiance à la génétique pour le reste.

Elle sortit donc en silence avec Croc, descendit dans la salle commune où Malefoy se trouvait déjà, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

.

_ T'attends tes gorilles Malefoy ?

_ Thunder... C'est rare de te voir debout aussi tôt.

_ Comme quoi, tout peut arriver. J'ai hâte d'être au cours de vol !

_ Tss... Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ce stupide cours. Je suis...

_ Ouais, ouais, on la connais l'histoire, tu sais mieux voler que les professionnels. Mais moi, j'attends de voir ce que tu vaux vraiment... C'est facile de se vanter, mais plus difficile de confirmer ses dires.

_ Parce que toi, tu sais voler peut-être ?

_ Non ! Je ne suis jamais montée sur un balais. Mais je sais que mon père était un excellent joueur, donc, avec un peu de chance, j'ai hérité de ses capacités.

_ Mouais, j'attends de voir ça moi aussi.

_ Bon je te laisse, tes petites copines arrivent. Moi je vais manger.

.

Elle partit en sifflotant alors que Crabe et Goyle grognait face à la manière dont elle les avait appelé. Malefoy leur fit signe de le suivre et sortit aussi. Hanna se retourna avec un sourire malicieux :

.

_ Tu ne peux pas sortir sans elles hein ! T'as trop peur de te faire attaquer par un fantôme ou quoi ?

_ Je n'ai peur de rien, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

_ Mouais...

.

Crabe et Goyle étaient visiblement en colères et ils s'approchèrent d'elle après avoir vérifié qu'aucun professeur n'était dans le coin. Hanna leva un sourcille et demanda :

.

_ Vous voulez quelque chose les filles ?

.

Ils n'y tinrent plus et lui foncèrent dessus, poings levés. La jeune fille soupira, se mit en garde (heureusement qu'elle avait mit ses mitaines d'entraînement en sortant, en prévision d'un possible accrochage...) et esquiva le premier coup, para le second, fit quelque jabs et finit par les étaler à terre avec une droite chacun. Elle s'éloigna des deux garçons à terre en les regardant de haut avec un sourire narquois.

.

_ Ba alors ? On se fait étaler par une fille ? Vous n'avez pas honte les mecs ?

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Malefoy, stupéfait.

_ De la boxe très cher, un sport de combat moldu. J'en fais depuis que je suis toute petite et je dois dire que mon niveau n'est pas mauvais. Bref. Je vais manger maintenant, tu viens ?

.

Malefoys hésita, mais ses deux caïds se relevaient déjà en se tenant le ventre. Il finit par suivre la jeune fille en sachant que les deux autres le suivraient. Après tout, ils étaient plus des espions de ses parents que des amis, alors bon...

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la grande salle et s'installèrent à la table des Serpentards. Hanna entama aussitôt un petit déjeuner très copieux. Malefoy était assis à côté d'elle et observait le ciel en attente du courrier et du paquet de bonbon que sa famille lui envoyait chaque jour. Il jeta un oeil à sa voisine qui engloutissait tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

.

_ Pourquoi tu mange toujours autant ?

_ Ba parce que j'ai faim...

_ Tu pourrais au moins faire ça proprement.

_ Je mange proprement ! Je ne vais pas non plus me comporter comme une noble coincée et y aller grain par grain !

_ Je ne suis pas coincé !

_ J'ai jamais dis que tu l'étais, tu t'es reconnu tout seul.

.

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il rougissait sous la moquerie et de s'être fait avoir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le courrier arriva. Hanna leva les yeux, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Effectivement, une chouette noire arriva à sa hauteur et lâcha dans ses mains trois paquets de sucettes. Elle eut un large sourire et ouvrit le petit mot qui les accompagnait en faisant attention à ce que ses voisins ne puissent pas lire par-dessus son épaule. .

.

_Merci pour tes conseils._

.

Le mot n'était pas signé, mais un petit serpent était maladroitement dessiné en bas du morceau de parchemin. Elle le mit dans sa bourse en peau de Moke pendant que son sourire s'agrandissait alors qu'elle donnait un morceau de biscuit à la chouette.

.

_ Merci Thot. Tu peux retourner à la volière mon vieux.

.

Le volatile ne se fit pas prier et s'envola.

.

_ Qui c'est qui t'envoie tout ça ?

_ Hum... Quelqu'un .

.

Elle eut un sourire malicieux avant de ranger soigneusement ses paquets dans sa poche et de se remettre à manger. Mais un autre hibou arriva jusqu'à elle et se posa, une boite en bois entre les serres. Elle le regarda, intriguée, celui-la, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle prit la boite et la lettre qui l'accompagnait et sourit en reconnaissant son jeu d'échec pliable. Elle ouvrit la lettre, c'était ses parents qui demandaient de ses nouvelles et un compte rendu complet de sa semaine (enfin, juste qu'elle leur dise comment ça s'était passé) et qui lui annonçaient qu'ils avaient acheté un hibou pour pouvoir lui écrire. Son petit frère lui demandait si elle pouvait lui acheter d'autre dragée surprises et son grand frère la prévenait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à être sage à Poudlard. Elle sourit en repliant la lettre, sa famille ne changerait jamais.

Elle finit rapidement de manger et se leva pour partir, bientôt suivit de Malefoy. Elle passa devant Neville qui avait reçut un paquet de sa grand mère, mais ne s'y intéressa pas, elle siffla néanmoins discrètement en passant à côté de Harry :

.

_ _Merci._

.

Puis elle sortit de la grande salle.

.

C'était Mercredi et Sunny était surexcitée. Il y avait cours de vol aujourd'hui. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Durant l'heure du déjeuner, le hibou de Neville lui apporta un paquet. Ce dernier après l'avoir ouvert, en sortit une grosse boule en verre, qui semblait contenir de la fumée.

.

_C'est un Rapeltout !expliqua-t-il. Ça sert à se souvenir de ce qu'on a oublié de faire. Ma Grand-mère me l'a envoyé parce qu'elle trouve que je suis étourdi. Il suffit de la tenir dans sa main et si on a oublié quelque chose elle devient rouge.

.

Alors qu'il expliquait cela, la boule en question était devenue écarlate. Pendant qu'il tentait de se souvenirs, Malefoy passa près de leur table et saisit le Rapeltout des mains de Neville. Sunny regarda Harry et Ron se lever d'un bond, prêts à se battre avec le Malefoy, mais le professeur McGonagall arriva.

.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ C'est Malefoy qui m'a prit mon Rapeltout, gémit Neville.

_ C'était simplement pour jeter un coup d'œil.

.

Sur cette phrase il rendit l'objet et quitta la grande salle. Quelques minutes après ils quittèrent la grande salle, eux aussi, les trois amis passèrent devant le tableau d'affichage. Sur celui-ci se trouvait une note, les informant que le cours de vol serait en commun avec les Serpentard.

.

_ On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, marmonna Harry. Je n'attendais que ça : me ridiculiser devant Malefoy en essayant de manier un manche à balai.

_ Ne dis pas ça Harry, répliqua Sunny. Tu ne sais pas encore manier un manche à balai, comme toutes les premières années, qui ne savait rien à propos de la magie.

_ Elle a raison Harry.

_ Tu vois ?

_ Oui.

.

Sur ce, Sunny les laissa seuls, pour profiter avant l'heure de Métamorphose. Il était vrai que Malfoy parlait souvent de balai volant, racontant des histoires dont il était le héros et qui se terminaient tous par une poursuite. A l'entendre Seamus Finnigan avait lui aussi passer son enfance à faire des acrobaties sur un balai. Ron, lui racontait qu'il avait failli entrer en collision avec un deltaplane avec le vieux balai de Charli. Neville, lui n'était jamais monté sur un balai et redoutait le premier cours, tout comme Hermione.

Cette dernière avait remplit les oreilles de la River avec ce qu'elle avait découvert dans le livre « Le Quidditch à travers les âges », ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs oreillers.

L'après-midi, lorsque l'heure du cours de vol arriva, Sunny se rendit au parc où la plupart des élèves étaient déjà présents, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de balai au sol. Madame Bibine arrive, elle avait les cheveux courts et gris, ainsi que des yeux comme des faucons.

.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous attendez ? Aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez dépêchez-vous !

.

Une fois tous devant un balai, le professeur reprit la parole.

.

_ Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonna-t-elle, et dites : « Debout ! »

_ Debout !

.

Le balai de Sunny lui sauta dans la main, mais elle était l'une des rares. Elle vit qu'Hanna, Harry et Draco avaient aussi réussit. Madame Bibine leur expliqua comment enfourcher leur balai, puis les consignes pour l'envol. Attendant le coup de sifflet, le River remarqua que Neville n'avait pas vraiment envi de quitter la terre ferme. Ce qui fut confirmé, lorsqu'il s'envola avant que le coup de sifflet ne retentisse. Madame Bibine lui ordonna de descendre, mais il était déjà à trois mètres du sol. Arrivé aux six mètres, son visage se décomposa, il eut un haut le cœur et glissa de son balai. Neville s'écrasa au sol, alors que son balai volait vers la forêt interdite. Le professeur, qui était penché sur Neville, annonça que ce dernier avait le poignet cassé et qu'elle l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Quand ils furent assez éloignés, Malfoy éclata de rire.

.

_ Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson ?

.

Tous les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire, sauf Hanna qui gardait un air neutre.

.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous riez.

_ Un problème River ?

_ Oui. Vous riez, mais si vous étiez à sa place je ne pense pas que vous auriez aimé.

_ Oh, tu prends sa défense… Hey, je sais ce qu'il a oublié ! Son courage.

_ Je pense que Neville à plus de courage que toi Dracon !

.

Là, Hanna éclata de rire sous le regard offusqué des Serpentards.

.

_ Désolée, mais là, le surnom est super bien trouvé. En plus, c'est mignon, ça ressemble à dragon.

.

Une série de regard blasé la fusilla.

.

_ Ba quoi ?

.

Un blanc lui répondit et les élèves se concentrèrent de nouveau sur l'affrontement. Draco ignora Sunny et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Neville était tombé et ramassa quelque chose.

.

_ Regardez ! C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé.

_ Donne-moi ça Malefoy, lança Harry d'une voix très calme.

.

Le silence commença son règne. Malefoy eut un sourire mauvais.

.

_ Je vais le mettre quelque part où ce pauvre Neville pourra le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.

_ Donne ça ! s'écria Harry

_ Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher, Potter.

.

Draco enfourcha son balai, rapidement suivit d'Harry. Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à Hermione, qui les mettait en garde. Draco et Harry s'élevèrent dans le ciel, sous les cris d'admiration ou des hurlements.

.

_ Encore des points en moins. Soupira Hermione.

_ Tu ne te préoccupes donc que de ça ? Harry essaye de récupérer le rappeltout de Neville.

_ En désobéissant aux règles.

.

Sunny retint un grognement d'énervement et s'éloigna de la Granger. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et regarda ses deux camarades. Le Gryffondor fonça sur le Serpentard tel un javelot, mais Malefoy parvint de justesse à éviter Harry qui prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et fondit à nouveau sur son adversaire. Des applaudissements retentirent parmi ceux au sol. Hanna quant à elle tapait du pied rapidement, l'envie d'aller voler la démangeait atrocement et elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas aller aider Malefoy. Le silence se fit lorsque l'objet de la course poursuite entama sa chute, suivit d'Harry. Sunny retient son souffle en le voyant descendre à toute à l'allure. Harry réussit à l'attraper à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol.

.

_ HARRY POTTER !

.

Le professeur McGonagall courrait vers le sorcier.

.

_ Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard...

.

Elle étaint dans un tel état de choc qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à parler et ses lunettes lançaient des éclairs furieux.

.

_ Comment avez-vous pu oser... ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou...

_ Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur, intervint Ron, c'est Malefoy qui...

_ Taisez-vous, Weasley. Venez avec moi, Potter.

.

L'élève suivit le Professeur. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Sunny se tourna vers le Malefoy. Celui-ci avait un air triomphant, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle. La River fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers lui.

.

_ Tu es fier de toi ?!

_ Tiens tu prends la défense de ce genre de personnes River ?

_ Ce genre de personnes ? Je prends la défense de ceux qui en valent la peine. Il va sûrement se faire renvoyer par ta faute !

.

Sunny allait l'attaquer, mais un bras l'arrêta.

.

_ Hanna… Laisse-moi le remettre à sa place !

_ Sunny, de un, c'est pas la peine de le corriger pour si peu, ça ne servirait qu'à t'attirer des ennuis. De deux, il s'est ridiculisé sur un balais alors qu'il prétends sans arrêt qu'il est meilleur que tout le monde. De trois, Potter n'a aucune chance d'être renvoyé, c'est le chouchou du directeur, à mon avis, il va juste se prendre un savon. Maintenant, tu te calme, tu baisse ce poings et tu retourne auprès des Gryffondor, s'il te plaît.

_ Mais… Bien.

.

Le professeur Bibine revient quelque temps après pour reprendre le cours. Il s'avéra que Hanna avait aussi un don naturel pour le vol et elle dépassa de loin Malefoy en niveau. Visiblement, la génétique était de son côté.

A la fin des cours, Sunny et Ron prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle sans échanger un mot. A l'heure qu'il est, Harry devait être dans le train pour Londres. Entrant dans la pièce, ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor, mais se stoppèrent en voyant le Potter assis à table.

.

_ Harry ! s'écria Ron.

_ Harry, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

.

Les deux sorciers s'installèrent à table pour écouter le récit du jeune homme.

.

_ Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?

_ Attrapeur ? s'exclama Ron. Mais les premières années ne jouent jamais... Tu vas être le plus jeune joueur depuis...

_ Un siècle, acheva Harry. C'est Dubois qui me l'a dit.

_ Je suis contente pour toi, Harry.

_ Merci. Je commence l'entraînement la semaine prochaine. Mais ne dites rien à personne, Dubois tient à garder le secret.

.

Fred et George Weasley venaient d'entrer dans la salle. Ils se précipitèrent sur Harry.

.

_ Bravo, dit George à voix basse. Dubois nous a raconté. Nous aussi, on est dans l'équipe. Comme batteurs.

_ Cette année, on gagne la coupe, c'est sûr, dit Fred. On n'avait plus jamais gagné depuis le départ de Charlie, mais cette fois, on a une équipe formidable. Tu dois être vraiment très bon, Harry ! Dubois en sautait de joie.

_ Il faut qu'on y aille, dit George. Il paraît que Lee Jordan a trouvé un nouveau passage secret pour sortir de l'école.

_ Je parie que c'est celui qui se trouve derrière la statue de Gregory le Hautain. On l'avait déjà repéré dès la première semaine. A tout à l'heure.

.

Fred et George étaient à peine partis que quelqu'un de beaucoup moins sympathique apparut: c'était Malefoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle.

_ Alors, c'est ton dernier repas, Potter ? Quand est-ce que tu retournes chez les Moldus ?

_ Tu faisais moins le fier quand tu n'avais pas tes petits copains avec toi, répliqua Harry avec froideur.

.

Le qualificatif de « petit » ne convenait guère à Crabbe et à Goyle, mais les professeurs étaient nombreux autour de la Grande Table et ni l'un ni l'autre ne put faire grand-chose à part froncer les sourcils.

.

_ Je te prends quand tu veux, dit Malefoy, vexé. Demain soir si ça te convient. Duel de sorciers. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un duel de sorciers ?

_ Bien sûr que si, intervint Ron. Et je veux bien être son second. Et toi, qui tu prends comme second ?

.

Malefoy se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle et les évalua du regard.

.

_Crabbe, dit-il. À minuit, d'accord ? On se retrouve dans la salle des trophées, elle n'est jamais fermée.

.

Lorsque Malefoy partit avec ses amis, Ron et Harry se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, un duel de sorciers ? demanda Harry. Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par second ?

_ Le second est là pour prendre ta place si tu es tué, répondit Ron d'un ton dégagé. Mais on ne meurt que dans les vrais duels, avec de vrais sorciers. Tout ce que vous arriverez à faire, Malefoy et toi, c'est à vous envoyer des étincelles. Vous ne vous y connaissez pas suffisamment en magie pour vous faire du mal. Je suis sur qu'il s'attendait à ce que tu refuses.

_ Et si rien ne se passe quand j'agiterai ma baguette ?

_ Jette-la par terre et donne un coup de poing sur le nez de Malefoy, suggéra Ron.

.

A la fin de la phrase, ils reçurent chacun un tape derrière la tête.

.

_ Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, Sunny ? Demanda Ron.

_ Parce que vous êtes deux beaux crétins.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Vous venez d'accepter un duel contre Malfoy, il y a forcément quelque chose derrière tout ça.

_ Tu es paranoïaque. Déclara le Weasley.

_ Ron, n'oublies pas que je peux te casser un bras facilement. J'irais avec vous pour m'assurer que vous ne faite rien d'idiot…

_ Excusez-moi, dit une voix.

.

Les trois levèrent la tête, pour voir Hermione Grange.

.

_ J'ai entendu ce que vous vous disiez avec Malefoy. Il n'est pas question que vous vous promeniez la nuit dans le château. Vous avez pensé aux points que vous ferez perdre aux Gryffondor si jamais vous êtes pris ? Et vous serez forcément pris. C'est vraiment très égoïste de votre part.

_ Et ça ne te regarde vraiment pas, ajouta Harry.

_ Au revoir, bonne soirée, dit Ron.

.

Harry suivit ses amis jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, mais sur le chemin, il remarqua un petit serpent qui l'observait. Il ralentit le pas et s'arrêta près de lui. C'était un messager de Wolf, comme il s'y attendait. Il lança à ses amis, alors que le serpent disparaissait dans les ombres :

.

_ Partez devant, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Quelque chose. Je reviens rapidement.

.

Il partit ensuite en courant sans attendre de réponse. Il fit quelque détour, pour éviter d'être suivit et arriva finalement. Dans la tour nord qui n'était presque plus utilisée. Il chercha un moment et trouva finalement la salle de classe. Hanna était assise à la fenêtre, observant nonchalamment le ciel nocturne au dehors. Elle tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu'il entra et sourit joyeusement avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

.

_ Salut Snake !

_ Salut Wolf. Comment ça va ?

_ Très bien. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec McGonagall ?

_ Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

_ Mais voyons, Snake ! C'est moi, tu peux tout me dire !

_ D'accord... J'ai été pris comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

_ Non ! Sans déconner ?

_ Oui, je te jure que c'est vrai.

_ Mais c'est génial ! Tu es conscient que tu es le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle !

_ Oui, Dubois me l'a dit.

_ En tout cas, je suis sûre que les équipes des autres maisons ont du soucis à se faire.

_ Serpentard aussi.

_ Ne sous-estime pas les serpents petit lion, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Que le meilleur gagne ?

_ Ouais, que le meilleur gagne !

.

Ils rirent tous les deux avant de se mettre à discuter avec animation de la semaine. Harry apprit à Hanna qu'il avait lut dans la gazette du sorcier qu'un coffre avait été cambriolé à Gringotts. Lorsqu'elle apprit le numéro du coffre, elle fit bien attention à ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage et écouta attentivement ce que lui disait son ami.

Mais l'heure tournait et le couvre-feux n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ils finirent par se séparer en se donnant rendez-vous à la tour tous les samedis pour discuter.

Hanna retourna joyeusement à sa salle commune et s'installa dans un coin avec Croc pour jouer aux échec en attendant le cours d'astronomie. Le serpent se servant de sa queue pour déplacer les pièces sur le plateau.

.

Le lendemain soir, Sunny quitta son lit, en faisait le moins de bruit que possible. Elle avait une main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Hermione.

.

_ Vous êtes vraiment égoïstes.

_ Tu l'as déjà dit ça.

_ Je viens avec vous.

_ Tu n'as pas peur de perdre des points ?

.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, et quitta son lit. La River ouvrit la porte et quitta sa chambre suivit de sa colocataire. Elles entrèrent dans la salle commune où Harry et Ron attendaient. A la vu d'Hermione, le Weasley fronça les sourcils.

.

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là elle ?

_ Elle vient avec nous finalement.

_ Tu devrais retourner te coucher !

_ J'ai failli tout raconter à ton frère, répliqua Hermione. Percy est préfet, il pourrait empêcher ça.

_ Si c'est pour ça que tu es venue avec moi, tu devrais remonter dans notre chambre !

_ Tu es vraiment obstinée. Rajouta Harry. Allons-y

.

Harry fit pivoter le portrait de la grosse dame et passa dans le trou, suivit de Sunny. Mais la Granger n'était pas décidée à abandonner la partie aussi facilement et elle franchit le trou à la suite de Ron en émettant des sifflements d'oie furieuse.

.

_Vous vous en fichez de Gryffondor ? Vous ne pensez qu'à vous-mêmes ? Je ne veux pas que ce soit Serpentard qui gagne la coupe et que vous nous fassiez perdre tous les points que j'ai gagnés avec McGonagall.

_Tu aurais dû l'enfermer dans votre chambre. Dit Ron.

_ Je sais, Ron. Va-t'en Hermione.

_ Très bien, mais je vous aurai prévenus. Demain, quand vous serez dans le train parce qu'on vous aura renvoyés, vous vous souviendrez de ce que je vous ai dit. Vous êtes vraiment des...

.

Mais ils ne surent pas ce qu'ils étaient car en voulant faire à nouveau pivoter le portrait de la grosse dame pour retourner dans son dortoir, Hermione s'aperçut que la toile était vide. La grosse dame était allée se promener, laissant Hermione à la porte.

.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? dit-elle d'une petite voix aiguë.

_ Tu voulais tellement nous empêcher de sortir et maintenant tu te retrouve coincé dehors. Ironie du sort. Commenta Sunny avec un sourire.

_ Oh ça va hein !

_ Bon, on y va. Dit Harry

_ Je viens avec vous.

_ Tu te fais la plus petite possible, compris ? Prévint Sunny.

_ Oui.

.

Ils prirent la direction de la salle des trophées après avoir été rejoins par Néville, qui était resté dehors car il avait oublié le mot de passe. Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage, puis devant la porte de la fameuse salle. Sur celle-ci, il y avait une note, écrite en caractère d'imprimerie, d'accrochée.

.

**_Snake, mon chou, je voulais juste te dire que Malefoy n'avait pas la moindre intention de venir et qu'il a prévenue Rusard qu'il y aurait quelqu'un dans la salle es trophées cette nuit. Donc, si tu veux mon avis, et je te le donne t'as pas le choix, tu obéi, Un petit conseil : Cours ^^_**

**_Chaleureusement : ta meilleure amie !_**

.

**_Ps. Donne moi d'autres sucettes, elles sont géniales celles que tu m'a envoyé l'autre jour !_**

.

La note n'était pas signée, seul un petit dessin en forme de tête de loup se trouvait en bas.

.

_ Malefoy, nous as piégé, dit Harry à voix haute.

_ Je vous l'avez dit, réprimanda la brune.

_ Maintenant, nous sommes dehors tant que la grosse dame n'est pas revenu, se plaignit Hermione.

_ Harry, qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? Demanda Ron.

_ On part avant de se retrouver face à Rusard ou Miss Teigne.

.

Après cette phrase, ils entendirent des pas venir vers eux. La River ouvrit la porte de la salle et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte opposée. Ils réussirent à la quitter avant que Rusard n'entre dans la salle. Le groupe de sorcier s'engagea dans une longue galerie où s'alignaient des armures. Ils entendaient Rusard qui se rapprochait et Neville poussa brusquement un cri apeuré. Il se mit à courir, trébucha, essaya de se rattraper en saisissant Ron par la taille et tous deux tombèrent en renversant une armure.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit aurait suffi à réveiller tout le château.

.

_ ON FILE ! cria Harry et ils se mirent à courir sans se donner le temps de se retourner.

.

Parvenus à l'extrémité de la galerie aux armures, ils prirent un virage serré et foncèrent à toutes jambes à travers un dédale de couloirs. Harry avait pris la tête du groupe sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni de la direction qu'ils suivaient. Ils passèrent derrière une tapisserie et s'engouffrèrent dans un passage secret qu'ils parcoururent sans ralentir l'allure. Ils se retrouvèrent alors près de la salle où avaient lieu les cours d'enchantements et qui était située à des kilomètres de la salle des trophées.

.

_ Je crois bien qu'on l'a semé, dit Harry, hors d'haleine.

_ Je... vous... avais prévenus ! dit Hermione, le souffle court.

_ Il faut retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, dit Ron. Et on a intérêt à se dépêcher.

_ Malefoy t'a tendu un piège, dit Hermione à Harry, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'aller au rendez-vous. Mais il a dû dire à Rusard que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle des trophées.

_ Non, tu crois ! répliqua la brune avec ironie.

_ Allons-y, dit Harry.

.

Ce n'était pas si simple, cependant. Il avait à peine fait dix mètres qu'ils virent quelque chose jaillir d'une salle de classe, juste devant leur nez. C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. En les voyant, il poussa une exclamation ravie.

_ Alors, les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs à minuit ? Je devrais le dire à Rusard, déclara-t-il d'une voix vertueuse. Pour votre propre bien, ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

_ Il ne manquait plus que ça, soupira Sunny.

_ Fiche le camp, laisse-nous passer, lança Ron en faisant un geste pour écarter Peeves.

.

C'était une grave erreur.

.

_ ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! hurla aussitôt Peeves. ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS !

.

Ils se baissèrent pour passer sous l'esprit frappeur et coururent à toutes jambes jusqu'au bout du couloir où ils tombèrent sur une porte verrouillée.

.

_ On est fichus, gémit Ron tandis qu'ils essayaient vainement d'ouvrir la porte. C'est la fin, pour nous !

.

Ils entendaient les bruits de pas de Rusard qui courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris de Peeves.

.

_ Pousse-toi, grogna Hermione.

.

Elle prit la baguette magique de Harry, tapota la serrure et murmura:

.

_ Alohomora !

.

Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture, refermèrent aussitôt derrière eux et collèrent l'oreille contre le panneau pour écouter ce qui se passait.

.

_ Où sont-ils allés, Peeves ? demandait Rusard. Vite, dis moi.

_ On dit: « où sont-ils allés s'il te plaît », quand on est poli.

_ Ça suffit, Peeves, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot. Par où sont-ils partis ?

_ Je dirai quelque chose quand on me dira s'il te plaît, chantonna Peeves de son ton le plus exaspérant.

_ Bon, d'accord. S'il te plaît.

_ QUELOUE CHOSE ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je vous avais prévenu. Je dirai « quelque chose » quand on me dira s'il te plaît ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

.

Ils sentirent un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent. C'était Peeves qui prenait la fuite tandis que Rusard lançait des jurons furieux.

.

_ Il pense que la porte est verrouillée, chuchota Harry. Je crois qu'on va s'en tirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il à Neville qui le tirait par la manche depuis un bon moment.

.

Sunny se tourna vers Neville, qui semblait vraiment avoir peur. Elle se tourna vers le fond de la salle et étouffa un cri d'étonnement. Hermione, Ron et Harry regardèrent dans sa direction, puis là où elle regardait et retinrent un cri d'effroi. Car ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle, comme il l'avait cru tout d'abord, mais dans un couloir. Plus précisément, dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Et à présent, ils comprenaient pourquoi l'endroit était interdit.

Devant leurs yeux, un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. L'animal avait trois têtes : trois paires d'yeux étincelant d'une lueur démente, trois museaux qui les flairaient en frémissant avec avidité et trois gueules hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendaient des filets de salive épais comme des cordes. Le chien se tenait immobile, ses six yeux fixés sur eux. S'il ne les avait pas encore dévorés, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils l'avaient pris par surprise, mais à en juger par ses grognements qui roulaient comme le tonnerre, il n'allait pas tarder à leur bondir dessus. Enfin c'est ce que pensaient les quatre effrayés. Sunny, elle se trouvait en admiration devant le cerbère. Elle tendit la main vers lui, mais elle fut tirée en arrière par Harry. Ils quittèrent la pièce à reculons et fermèrent la porte. Rusard avait dû les chercher ailleurs, car ils ne l'aperçurent nulle part, mais peu leur importait, ils n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête: mettre le maximum de distance entre le monstre et eux. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils furent revenus devant le portrait de la grosse dame, au sixième étage.

.

_ Où êtes-vous donc allés ? demanda le portrait en voyant leurs robes de chambre qui pendaient sur leurs épaules et leurs visages écarlates, luisants de sueur.

_ Aucune importance, répliqua Harry, pantelant. Groin de porc, Groin de porc. Vite !

.

Le tableau pivota aussitôt. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle commune et se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils, tremblant de tous leurs membres.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Neville avait l'air d'avoir perdu à tout jamais l'usage de la parole.

.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école ? dit enfin Ron. S'il y a un chien au monde qui a besoin d'exercice, c'est bien celui-là !

_ Ce truc, comme tu le dis, c'est un cerbère, corrigea Sunny. Le chien, le plus adorable du monde sorcier !

.

Elle fut regardée, comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

.

_ Bah quoi ?

_ Elle est folle. Déclara le Weaslay.

_ Poil de carotte, n'oublies pas la menace.

_ Bref, ça vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux ? lança-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ?

_ Sa mauvaise humeur est de retour, Sunny roula les yeux.

_ Il était par terre, non ? répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas regardé ses pattes, j'avais suffisamment à voir avec ses têtes.

_ Non, il n'était pas par terre, il était sur une trappe. On l'a mis là pour garder quelque chose, c'est évident.

.

Elle se leva et les fixa d'un regard flamboyant.

.

_ J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous. On aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire, être renvoyés. Et maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher.

.

Ron la regarda partir, bouche bée.

.

_ Non, ça ne nous dérange pas, dit-il. On dirait vraiment que c'est nous qui l'avons obligée à venir !

_ Bonne nuit les gars. Dit la River, en suivant la Granger.

_ Bonne nuit, Sunny, répondirent-ils

.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se débarbouilla puis monta dans son lit. C'était une semaine mouvementée, mais la seule chose qu'elle voulait savoir c'était quelle était la chose que gardait cet adorable chien à trois tête.

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

Sunny : salut tout le monde !

.

**Hanna **: voilà un nouveau chapitre d'achever !

.

**Sunny **: Que peut-on dire de ce chapitre ?

.

**Hanna **: Qu'une bonne partie est prise dans le livre car on veut respecter le livre et la trame principale.

.

**Sunny **: Comprendra qui pourra.

.

**Hanna** : C'est sûr que ça peut déplaire à certains, mais bon, on fait de notre mieux pour mettre les choses à notre sauce. Mais il y aura forcément des passages du livre comme dans toute fic classique. De plus, comme c'est la première fois qu'on écrit en double, il arrive qu'on ai du mal à associer nos parties et que les montages soient parfois bancales. Mais on travail dur pour nous améliorer.

.

**Sunny** : Sinon, ça, c'est dit. Maintenant, nos impressions sur le chapitre. Hanna la boxeuse en action !

.

**Hanna** : Hé hé, t'as vue comme je suis forte ? Ça, c'est le résultat de six années de boxe !

.

**Sunny** : Oui ! Mais j'ai envie de me défouler moi ! Si il n'y avait pas les points, je l'aurais...

.

**Hanna** : Ba, si tu veux te défouler, tu peux toujours envoyer des oreillers sur Granger... En tout cas, vous avez eut de la chance d'avoir put échapper à Rusard.

.

**Sunny** : Mouais, mais j'ai pu voir la boule de poil la plus adorable au monde !

.

**Hanna** : T'as trop de chance, moi aussi je veux voir un chien à trois têtes ! Et un dragon aussi !

.

**Sunny** : Je t'emmènerais le voir un jour.

.

**Hanna** : Cool ! T'es la meilleur Sun !

.

**Sunny** : Je sais !

.

**Hanna** : Sinon, le prochain chapitre sera aussi un chapitre filer bateau. Donc, pas grand chose de raconter. Mais cette fois, il sera entièrement de mon point de vue.

.

**Sunny** : Et ouais, vous aurez à faire avec elle cette fois-ci.

.

**Hanna** : Bref. Merci encore de nous lire ! On attend vos com' avec impatience ! Et n'hésitez pas à nous poser des question ainsi qu'aux autres personnages !

.

**Sunny** : On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !

.

**Hanna **: Ouais ! Au revoir !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde ! Merci encore pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vive les lapins albinos cornus !

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

Chapitre 9 : Une journée normale à Serpentard

.

La jeune fille soupira en regardant de nouveau sa montre, il était en retard... Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu d'hiver en repensant aux derniers événements. D'abord, il y avait eut le cours de vol et l'entrée de Harry dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, ensuite il y avait eut l'histoire de duel avec Malefoy, heureusement qu'elle avait put prévenir son ami, et Harry avait rencontré un chien à trois têtes, Sunny lui avait parlé de leur petite expédition et de cet adorable chien, et une semaine après ces événements, le survivant avait reçut un Nimbus 2000 pour son entrée dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir jouer elle aussi dans son équipe, mais les premières années ne pouvaient même pas passer le test, elle avait essayé. Ensuite, les jours s'étaient écoulés tranquillement sans autre événement notoires et l'hiver commençait à s'installer en ce milieu de Novembre. Et en ce dimanche matin, elle avait décidé d'inviter pour le première fois son ami, enfin leur relation se rapprochait un peu de l'amitié, même s'il ne le montrait jamais devant les autres, à sa séance d'entraînement clandestine hebdomadaire.

Soudain, des bruits de pas dans l'herbe la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle se retourna et mit ses poings sur ses hanche en voyant son ami.

.

_ Tu es en retard !

_ Désolé, ils ne voulaient pas me lâcher.

_ Mouais... Aller, viens, normalement le terrain n'est pas utilisé aujourd'hui.

_ Mais comment on va faire pour prendre les balais, le placard est toujours fermé à clef.

_ Sérieusement, tu crois vraiment qu'une porte fermée peut me stopper ?

.

Il réfléchit deux secondes, puis secoua la tête. Elle sourit et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires du stade et elle se dirigea vers le placard où étaient rangé les balais de l'école. Elle s'accroupit devant la serrure et hésita, soit elle y allait à la moldu, soit elle utilisait un sort. Elle haussa les épaules et sortit son kit de crochetage, autant s'amuser. Elle dérouilla facilement la porte et ils prirent deux balais en essayant de choisir ceux qui avaient l'air en meilleur état. Puis, ils sortirent sur le grand terrain et enfourchèrent leur balais avant de décoller. Ils firent deux ou trois tours de piste avant de commencer à se courser. Elle était vraiment rapide, constata son ami, mais il ne voulait plus perdre contre elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se poursuivre pendant une petite heure avant de se poser pour souffler un peu. Une fois à terre, elle sortit une gourde d'eau de sa bourse et en but plusieurs gorgées avant de la tendre à son ami.

.

_ Merci. Dis, comment ça se fait que tu sois si douée sur un balais ?

_ Mon père était un excellent joueur de Quidditch, alors je pense que j'ai hérité de ses dons.

_ Mais quand même... Ce n'est pas juste.

_ Tu dis ça uniquement par ce que tu perds contre moi à la course.

_ Non ! Et puis, ce n'est pas la course qui est importante, c'est le fait d'attraper le vif d'or qui l'est.

_ Oh ! Et je suppose que tu as les compétences nécessaires pour entrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine ?

_ Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

_ Pour un vantard débutant.

_ Je ne suis pas un vantard ! Ni un débutant !

_ Dans ce cas, prouve-moi que tu es un meilleur attrapeur que moi.

_ Et comment ? On n'a pas de vif d'or.

_ Hum... J'pourrais en piquer un parmi les vif d'entraînement...

_ Là, si tu te fais attraper, c'est le renvois direct.

_ Oh ! Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

_ Non, qui pourrais s'inquiéter pour toi ?

_ Dans ce ca,s il n'y a pas de problème. Attends ici, je vais en piquer un.

.

Elle posa son balais et se dirigea vers le bureau des arbitres. Elle crocheta la serrure et entra avant d'aller prendre la boîte contenant les vif dans le tiroir du bureau et de prendre l'une des balles dorées puis elle rangea le tout et sorti. Son ami l'attendait dehors là où elle l'avait laissé. Elle leva le poing et il put voir le vif qu'elle tenait. Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, il demanda :

.

_ Comment tu as fais ?

_Savoir déverrouiller ce qui l'est est la base quand on veut devenir un voleur. Un cambrioleur se doit de toujours pouvoir entrer et sortir de n'importe quel endroit, quelque soit les moyens employés.

_ Pour faire simple, tu vis dans une famille de voleur.

_ Seul mon père est un voleur, ma mère est physicienne et chimiste.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Je t'expliquerais plus tard, pour le moment, si on se départageait ? Je parie cinq galions que je gagne.

_ D'accord, parie tenue, de toute façon, je vais gagner.

_ Je le lâche une fois en l'air et on attend trente seconde avant de lui courir après.

.

Il hocha la tête et ils enfourchèrent leurs balais, décollant rapidement. Ils se placèrent face à face au centre du terrain et la jeune fille relâcha le vif. Son adversaire l'observa avant de le perdre de vue. Ils attendirent les trente secondes avant de se mettre à faire le tour du terrain en cherchant le vif. Mais le garçon remarqua rapidement que son amie ne bougeait pas et l'observait avec amusement. Il fronça les sourcils et continua de chercher le vif tout en la gardant à l'œil. Soudain, elle se mit à foncer tout droit dans une direction, il suivit son regard et vit un éclat doré. Il fonça lui aussi, essayant de la rattraper. Il finit par arriver près d'elle mais eut l'horrible impression qu'elle avait ralentit exprès.

La fillette n'avait pas quitté le vif des yeux depuis qu'elle l'avait lancé. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à son ami, mais elle avait une excellence acquitté visuelle et elle était entraînée depuis enfant à remarquer tous les détails d'une scène d'un seul regard. Son père disait toujours que le plus important dans leur métier était d'avoir de bons yeux. Donc, suivre un vif d'or du regard ,n'était pas compliqué pour elle.

Elle laissa donc le garçon chercher un peu avant de foncer vers le vif, quand elle remarqua qu'il la suivait, elle ralentit légèrement pour lui donner une chance, sinon ce n'était pas amusant. Mais lorsqu'il l'eut rattrapée, elle accéléra d'un coup vers son objectif. Ce dernier plonge soudainement vers le sol et elle le suivit aussitôt. Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle, décidément, elle adorait voler. Alors que le vif n'était qu'à un mètre du sol, elle accéléra encore pour pouvoir l'attraper. Elle ne prêta pas attention à son adversaire, fit un Sloth GripRoll (mouvement qui consiste à rouler vers le bas en restant suspendu à son balais par les pieds et les mains) et se redressa rapidement. Le vif d'or avait disparut. Elle sourit malicieusement à son ami tout en plongeant la main dans sa manche. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle en sortit le vif d'or. Elle avait fait un Plumpton Pass dans son mouvement !

.

_ Où tu as appris à faire ces deux techniques ?

_ Le Quidditch à travers les âges très chers. Et tu me dois cinq Galions.

_ Le Quidditch ne s'apprend pas dans un livre !

_ Bon, d'accord, je me suis aussi entraînée toute seule en douce... Bon, tu les envois oui ou non ?

_ Oui. Tu vas l'avoir ton argent. Descendons.

.

Ils dirigèrent leurs balais vers le sol et se posèrent. Mais à peines avaient-ils mis pieds à terre qu'une voix cria :

.

_ Monsieur Malefoy ! Mademoiselle Thunder !

.

Ils grimacèrent et se retournèrent lentement pour faire face à madame Bibine, la professeur de vol. Hanna déglutie et cacha vivement le vif dans sa poche, mais c'était trop tard.

.

_ Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes sur le terrain et comment vous êtes-vous procuré ces balais ?

_ En fait, professeur, on voulait s'entraîner un petit peu et comme la porte des vestiaires et celle du placard à balais étaient ouvertes, on a cru qu'on pouvait prendre les balais.

_ Ne racontez pas d'idiotie, mademoiselle, les placards à balais sont toujours fermés à clef !

_ Vous pouvez vérifier par vous-même, madame. Aucun sort n'a été utilisé pour les ouvrir.

_ Et je suppose que la porte du bureau ainsi que le tiroir où sont rangés les vif d'entraînement étaient aussi ouvert.

_ Oui madame.

.

Le professeur les observa, mais Hanna avait une mine innocente et repentante et Malefoy avait toujours le même air neutre et glacialement noble. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et vérifia, mais en effet, il n'y avait aucune trace de sortilège. Et puis, elle avait vue les deux jeunes gens alors qu'ils poursuivaient le vif et avait été impressionnée par la performance de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air d'avoir le niveau de Potter. Elle se promit d'en parler au professeur Rogue, mais tout d'abord, il fallait qu'elle punisse ces deux enfants pour avoir enfreint le règlement. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers eux et dit :

.

_ Bien, je vous retire cinq points chacun pour avoir prit le matériel sans autorisation. Je ne vous donne pas de retenue car c'est en partie la faute à la personne n'ayant pas fermé correctement les portes. Maintenant, allez ranger ces balais et retournez au château. Et mademoiselle Thunder, rendez-moi ce Vif d'or.

_ Oui madame, tout de suite.

.

Hanna se hâta de lui rendre la balle et partit avec Malefoy avant qu'elle n'ait put revenir sur sa décision. Une fois qu'ils furent en chemin pour le château, Draco commenta :

.

_ Heureusement que tu n'as pas utilisé la magie pour ouvrir les serrures.

_ Ouais ! Tu vois que c'est utile de savoir utiliser les méthodes moldus.

_ Mouais. En tout cas, tu as vraiment u_n don pour baratiner les gens...

_ Je sais. Viens, il faut encore qu'on finisse notre devoir de métamorphose pour demain.

_ Ah oui, je l'avais oublié celui-là... On va à la bibliothèque ?

_ Évidemment.

.

Ils se mirent en route et arrivèrent rapidement à leur destination. Ils firent leurs devoirs avant de redescendre dans la grande salle et de s'installer à leur places habituelles à la table des Serpentard. Malefoy fut aussitôt accaparé par les autres membres de leur classe et elle se désintéressa de la conversation pour se concentrer sur son assiette. Croc était nonchalamment installé sur ses épaules en train de dormir. Mais quand elle approcha un morceau de viande de sa tête, il se réveilla aussitôt pour manger.

_._

__ Espèce de morfale..._

_ _ Tu peux parler, tu n'es pas mieux. _

_ _ C'est pas faux..._

.

Alors qu'elle allait quitter la table, le hibou de ses parents arriva et déposa devant elle un paquet. Elle l'ouvrit aussitôt après avoir donné un morceau de biscuit à l'animal avant qu'il ne s'envol vers la volière. Dans le paquet, il y avait un petit sac qu'elle reconnu aussitôt avec un large sourire et aussi un paquet de bonbon et trois cadenas.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, le message était clair : entraîne-toi.

Elle rangea les bonbons dans sa poche et observa les trois cadenas. Ils avaient un système d'ouverture assez sophistiqué, peut-être qu'elle aurait besoin de plus de cinq secondes pour les ouvrir. Elle les mit aussi dans sa poche et prit enfin le petit sac. C'est à ce moment que Draco lui posa la question :

.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Un jeu. On s'en sert pour améliorer nos réflexe, notre vision et notre rapidité.

_ Un jeu de moldu.

_ Ouais. Le problème, c'est que ça se joue à plusieurs... je demanderais peut-être à Sun. Je doute que ça t'intéresse de jouer avec moi à un jeu de moldu. Même si ça pourrait améliorer tes réflexes.

.

Sur cette phrase moqueuse, elle se leva en embarquant son paquet et sortit. Draco hésita un peu. Bon, d'accord, il l'appréciait, elle était franche avec lui et il devait bien avoué qu'il s'amusait bien avec elle. Mais il avait quand même sa fierté de noble sang-pur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de devenir véritablement ami avec une fille qui aimait bien les moldu. Il sentait le regard des autres sur lui qui attendaient sûrement sa réaction. Soit il suivait Hanna et il s'attirait des ennuis avec son père, soit il restait ici avec des hypocrites qui rapportaient ses moindres faits et gestes à ses parents... Il finit par rester, il pourrait toujours lui demander en privée. C'était lâche, mais c'était pour le moment la meilleur solution.

Hanna se rendit à la tour Nord et s'installa confortablement afin de pouvoir crocheter ses cadenas. Elle était un peu déçue que Draco ne l'ait pas suivit, mais après tout, il n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Elle resta donc tranquillement assise dans sa salle qu'elle utilisait toujours et s'occupa de ses cadenas tout en réfléchissant à des farces qu'elle pourrait faire ou à une stratégie pour accomplir la mission que lui avait donné son parrain.

.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexion par des coups frappés à la porte. Elle se redressa et dit à l'intrus d'entrer. C'était Malefoy.

.

_ Tient, tu es venu finalement...

_ J'ai réussi à me débarrasser des autres en disant que j'allais à la bibliothèque.

_ Ah. Comment tu as trouvé ma salle ?

_ Il suffisait de suivre les serpents. Il y en a de plus en plus en ce moment.

_ C'est normal, c'est moi qui les fait venir. Je m'en sert pour espionner tout Poudlard et ainsi pouvoir faire chanter ou arnaquer les gens au besoin.

_ Je vois. Tu as beau être du côté Moldu, tu as quand même un sacré caractère de serpent.

_ Évidemment ! Sinon le choixpeau ne m'aurait pas envoyé directement à Serpentard. Tu veux jouer ?

_ Je suis venu pour ça.

.

Elle sourit et sortit du sac des carte carrées avec des dessins d'imprimés dessus et un totem en bois. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il prit une chaise et s'installa de l'autre côté de la table. Elle disposa le totem au milieu et expliqua tout en battant les cartes.

.

_ Les réglez du jeux sont très simple. On retourne tour à tour les cartes et lorsqu'il y en a deux identiques, le premier qui attrape le totem a gagné et donne sont tas au perdant. Le but est de se débarrasser de toutes ses cartes. Après le tour, c'est au perdant de commencer.

_ C'est assez simple en effet.

.

Elle retourna trois cartes sur la table, une avec des flèches vers l'intérieur, une avec des flèches vers l'extérieur, une avec des flèches de couleur.

.

_ Ces trois cartes sont spéciales. Quand on tombe sur la première, le premier qui attrape le totem peut mettre ses cartes en dessous de ce dernier, on appelle ça le pot. Quand quelqu'un fait une erreur ou perd, le pot lui revient.

_ Que veux-tu dire par « faire une erreur » ?

_ Quand tu fais tomber le totem ou quand tu le prends alors que les deux cartes ne sont aps identiques. C'est plus amusant quand on ers plusieurs... Quand tu fais une erreur, toutes les cartes de tout les joueurs te reviennent.

_ D'accord, et celle avec les flèches vers l'extérieur ?

_ Celle-là, on compte jusqu'à trois et on retourne notre carte en même temps. Ah oui, il faut les retourner vers l'extérieur, pas vers l'intérieur. Comme ça.

.

Elle montra le geste en retournant une carte. Draco hocha la tête et elle poursuivit ses explications.

.

_ La dernière carte spéciale fait passer le tour en couleur. C'est à dire, qu'au lieu de se baser sur les formes des cartes, on se base sur leur couleur.

_ Je vois. C'est tout ?

_ Euh... Ah oui ! On ne joue qu'à une main, l'autre est dans le dos, sinon c'est trop facile. Aller, maintenant que tu connais les règles, on joue !

.

Elle distribua les cartes et ils commencèrent à jouer. Bien entendu, Hanna gagnait à chaque fois, pour le plus grand malheur de Draco qui avait du mal à la suivre. Elle était rapide la bougre...

Alors que l'après-midi avançait et qu'elle avait mit un peu de musique avec son tourne-disque, il dit :

.

_ Je suis désolé si je parais un peu froid avec toi devant les autres, mais...

_ T'inquiète, je sais que ta famille verrait d'un mauvais œil que tu me fréquente. Ton attitude est très compréhensible. Ça ne me dérange pas que l'on ne soit pas amis en publique. Je fais pareil avec Sun car les Gryffondors et Serpentards ne sont pas censés bien s'entendre.

_ Merci... Comment ça se fait que tu te sois retrouvée dans une famille de moldu ?

_ Mes parents se battait contre Voldemort et ses serviteurs. Lorsque ma mère à sut qu'elle était enceinte, elle a contacté une vieille amie et lui a demandé de m'adopter, du moins le temps que les choses se calmes et que leur vie ne soit plus en danger. Bien sûr, son amie a accepté. Mes parents n'avaient mis aucun de leur amis ou connaissances au courant de mon existence, pour eux, ma sécurité passait avant tout. Ils comptaient me récupérer à la fin de la guerre, mais des Mangemorts les ont tué avant.

_ Oh... Je vois... Désolé.

_ Ne le sois pas. Seuls les Mangemorts sont à blâmer pour ça.

_ Tu n'as pas peur de prononcer son nom ?

_ Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Ce n'est qu'un surnom. Ridicule qui plus est. Il n'avait vraiment aucune imagination... On continue de jouer ?

_ Non, il se fait tard, on ferait bien de rentrer.

.

Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre. En effet, le soleil se couchait. Elle hocha la tête et rangea le jeu.

.

_ On rejouera une autre fois.

_ Ouais.

.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour retourner à leur dortoir, mais en chemin, ils croisèrent le professeur Rogue qui les arrêta :

.

_ Thunder, venez avec moi, j'ai à vous parler.

_ Euh... D'accord. Pars devant, Malefoy, on se revois tout à l'heure.

.

Draco hocha la tête et partit. Hanna suivit le professeur Rogue jusqu'à son bureau où attendait un autre Serpentard, Marcus Flint. Le professeur s'assit derrière son bureau alors que l'adolescent fixait Hanna d'un œil mauvais. Elle s'assit à la seule chaise libre et attendit que le professeur parle.

.

_ Madame Bibine est venue me voir ce midi pour me parler de votre petit entraînement de ce matin avec monsieur Malefoy. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, vous seriez du même niveau que Potter au poste d'attrapeur.

_ Je suppose, je ne l'ai jamais vue jouer, mais je me débrouille...

_ Vous ne comptez pas l'intégrer à l'équipe ?

_ Je veux que vous lui fassiez passer le test d'entrée. Je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de la faire rentrer dans l'équipe cette année, mais si ses capacités se révèlent à la hauteur de ce que m'a dit madame Bibine, je veux qu'elle y entre l'année prochaine.

_ Mais...

_ Pas de mais, Flint. Vous lui ferez passer le test samedi prochain. J'ai déjà réservé le terrain. Mademoiselle Thunder, vous prendrez le balais de l'un des membres de l'équipe. Ceux de l'école sont en bien trop mauvais état pour servir.

_ D'accord professeur, fit Hanna.

_ Très bien, je demanderais à Higgs de nous passer son balais.

_ Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, vous pouvez partir.

.

Hanna hocha la tête et salua le professeur avant de sortir. Mais elle n'avait pas fait dix mètre que Flint l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras :

.

_ Je te préviens la Sang-de-bourbe, je suis peut-être obligé de te faire passer ce test, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser entrer dans l'équipe.

_ Tu ne me fais pas peur. Et de toute façon, si je suis douée au poste d'attrapeur, le professeur Rogue te forcera à m'accepter dans l'équipe.

.

Elle sourit malicieusement puis se dégagea et partit en direction de la salle commune, la tête haute.

.

En chemin pour la salle commune, Draco réfléchissait. Il savait que ses parents avaient été des mangemorts. Et le risque qu'ils aient tué les parents de Hanna était assez élevé. Mais, peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été élevée par les Thunder, elle ne se serrait jamais retrouvée à Serpentard... Il savait qu'il l'appréciait car elle était franche dans ses propos. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, sans se préoccuper de la bienséance ou des ennuis que ses paroles pourraient lui apporter. Elle n'est pas imbus d'elle même, mais elle ne se laisse pas faire non plus et elle a aussi sa fierté. Cette fille était bizarre, peut-être un peu dérangée, mais au moins, il ne s'ennuyait pas avec elle.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la salle commune, Pansy Parkinson lui demanda aussitôt :

.

_ Où tu étais passé ?

_ J'étais à la bibliothèque pour finir mon devoir de métamorphose.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

_ Je vais d'abord me laver et j'arrive.

_ D'accord.

.

Sur ces paroles, il monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir pour poser son sac de cours et se laver.

Quand Hanna rentra dans sa chambre, sa malle était ouverte et ses affaires en étaient sorties. Elle tiqua mais ne dis rien, un plan diabolique se mettait déjà en place dans sa tête pour se venger. Elle rangea ses affaires en jetant ce qui ne pouvais plus servir et se félicita d'avoir penser à mettre tous ses objets importants dans sa bourse en peau de Moke et de n'avoir laissé que ses vêtements dans sa malle. Mais quand elle tomba sur une de ses casquettes déchirée, elle se jura de faire vivre un enfer aux autres filles et de mettre aussi un cadenas sur sa malle.

Le lendemain matin, les filles du dortoir de Hanna se réveillèrent avec leurs lits remplis de serpents en tout genre et les pieds et les bras attachés à leur lit, un sort d'insonorisation tout autour de la pièce empêchant leurs cris de peur et de rages d'être entendus. Hanna quant à elle sourit joyeusement en descendant dans la salle commune avant de se rendre à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné. La journée promettait d'être belle.

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_**.**_

_**Hanna **_: Salut tout le monde ! Merci d'avoir lut ce chapitre qui m'est entièrement dédié !

_**Sunny **_: La fille la plus roublarde de Poudlard... Hanna Thunder !

_**Hanna **_: Ouais ! En fait ce chapitre est là uniquement pour faire une liaison entre le début de l'année et la période de Halloween et parce que ma créa voulais s'éclater.

_**Sunny **_: Vous en apprenez aussi un peu plus sur Hanna.

_**Hanna **_: Comme le fait que j'adore les serpents ! Et mes copines de chambrée semblent aussi les aimé. (a un grand sourire innocent)

_**Sunny **_: J'adore quand elle fait ce sourire.

_**Hanna **_: J'en ferais un encore meilleur dans le prochain chapitre ! Mon sourire de serpent sadique et psychopathe niveau 100 !

_**Sunny **_: Celui-là, il me fait bien rire.

_**Hanna **_: T'es au courant qu'il est censé faire flipper ?

_**Sunny **_: Oui, mais tu sais, y a pas grand chose qui me fait peur. La preuve étant mon épouvantard.

_**Hanna **_: Je crois que niveau épouvantard, j'en tient un bon moi aussi. Mais ça sera pour le tome 3 ça. J'espère que je serais retenue pour l'année prochaine !

_**Sunny **_: Je supporterais discrètement pour toi.

_**Hanna **_: Même contre Gryffondor ?

_**Sunny **_: Un piti peu quand même, mais toi seulement.

_**Hanna **_: Merci Sun ! Sinon, vive les jeux de réflexe !

_**Sunny **_: De rien. Ouais !

_**Hanna **_: Mais du coup, ça me fait trois amis secrets ! Ça va compliquer les choses...

_**Sunny **_: Oh t'en fais pas, tu sauras gérer.

_**Hanna**_ : ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui doit gérer tout ça. M'enfin, pas grave, je m'en sortirais.

_**Sunny **_: Mais oui.

_**Hanna**_ : Bref. Merci de nous suivre et franchement, on vous adore ! Vos com' nous donne beaucoup de motivation !

_**Sunny**_ : À la prochaine !

_**Hanna**_ : La semaine prochaine, encore un délire des auteurs et la preuve que ma créa est sadique...


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Nous vous remercions encore une fois pour vos merveilleuses review ! On vous adore !

.

TeZuKa : La vengeance d'Hanna était une chose à laquelle je tenais beaucoup et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et effectivement, seul Harry jouera au Quidditch cette année. Le duel entre Hanna et lui attendra la deuxième année. Merci encore pour ta review ! On va faire de notre mieux !

.

Black Jo : Notre ami ! (ma co-écriteuse attend avec beaucoup d'impatience tes review) Ouaip, Hanna et Draco sont amis ! Et ce n'est pas sûr que le secret tienne. Mais tu verras ça plus tard. Et elle est bien décidée à lui refaire toute son éducation et sa culture musicale et cinématographie ! Merci beaucoup pour tes com' ! On t'adore !

.

Ialka-Yuika : Je t'ai répondu par mp donc c'est bon.

.

Et maintenant, place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! (et désolée pour les fautes, je l'ai relut une cinquantaine de fois, mais sait-on jamais...)

Hanna : ma créa est sadique...

* * *

.

Chapitre 10 : Passé, crise, confrérie

.

En ce vendredi, Sunny tentait de se concentrer sur la dernière heure de Potion. Il ne restait que quelques minutes, mais le temps ne passait pas rapidement. Notant les indications de Severus Rogue, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la classe. Harry et Ron tentaient de terminer la potion à faire durant le cours. Neville, après l'incident du premier cours était plus attentif. Hermione, était concentrée sur ce qu'elle écrivait. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le groupe des Serpentards. Pansy s'était encore faite humiliée au début du cours. En tout cas, elle n'était pas une exhibitionniste. Donc quelqu'un ne devait vraiment pas l'apprécier pour lui infliger ces humiliations. Ça lui donnait des idées, en plus. Hanna quant à elle faisait tranquillement sa potion avec Draco, ils formaient une bonne équipe maintenant. Lui, il préparait les ingrédients, elle, elle s'occupait de la potion. Sunny avait remarqué depuis un moment qu'elle gardait toujours deux fioles de ses potions pour elle en les cachant discrètement dans ses poches quand le prof avait le dos tourné.

La sonnerie se fit entendre, déclarant la fin des cours. Le professeur de potion les libéra. Sunny prit ses affaires et quitta les cachots rapidement, pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondor. Une fois là-bas, elle monta directement dans sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, la River trouva la Granger, en plein devoir. Elle ignora sa voix lui disant de faire de même, puis quitta la chambre.

Sunny se baladait du côté de la tour nord, quand elle vit Hanna entrer dans une salle de classe. Curieuse, la brunette la suivit dans la pièce. Poussant la porte, elle vit la Serpentard assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, regardant au loin.

.

_ Hey, Hanna. Salua-t-elle

.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers elle alors qu'un large sourrire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

.

_ Yo Sun !

_ Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

_ Je pourrais te retourner la question.

_ Je me promenais, je t'ai vu et j'ai eut envie de causer.

_ Ah d'accord. Ba assis-toi.

.

Sunny s'installa à l'une des tables et Hanna s'assit en face d'elle avant de sortir de sa bourse un paquet de biscuit et deux bouteilles de jus de pomme.

.

_ Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?

_ Rien de spécial, je suis devenu officieusement amie avec Malefoy.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves... Il est vantard, prétentieux, pédant et il n'arrête pas de chercher des noises à Harry.

_ Oh ! Arrête, il s'est nettement amélioré ces derniers temps. J'ai une bonne influence sur lui. Et quant à Potter, je m'en fiche un peu qu'il lui joue des tours.

_ C'est mon ami !

_ Mais pas le mien. Si on arrêter de parler de ça ? Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

_ Mouais, d'accord. J'ai remarqué que tu aimais jouer des tours aux autres filles de Serpentard.

_ Ouaip ! C'est vraiment drôle de les voir dans ces situations !

_ Mais tu ne t'es pas faite sanctionner pour le coup du réveil en douceur par des serpents ?

_ Si, j'ai dû nettoyer tous les trophées de la salle des trophées sans magie avec Rusard. J'ai crue qu'il allait sauter de joie quand je lui ai dis que même les moldus pouvaient faire de l'alchimie. Tu savais que c'était un cracmol ?

_ Non. Et comment tu sais ça pour l'alchimie ?

_ Hé hé ! C'est un secret. T'as fais quelques blagues toi ou pas ?

.

C'est alors que les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à discuter de toutes les blagues qu'elles avaient faites auparavant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée germe dans l'esprit de la Thunder.

.

_ On pourrait s'associer pour faire des blagues à l'ensemble de Poudlard !

_ Hum… Ouais. C'est une bonne idée. Quel serait notre première blague ? Il faut frapper fort pour annoncer la couleur de l'année.

_ Halloween approche… fit la châtain. On pourrait faire exploser les citrouilles ! Et elles rependraient un liquide rouge sang !

_ Oui ! Acquiesça la Gryffondor. Mais comment les faire exploser au même instant ?

_ Un explosif chimique qui se déclencherait au contact de quelque chose…

_ Comme le sel ? proposa Sunny.

_ Voilà !

_ Le seul procureur de sel est la cuisine de Poudlard. Si on en prend, ils vont se douter de quelque chose. Je vais dire à mes parents de m'en envoyer.

_ D'accord, je te laisse t'occuper du sel. Ma mère peut se charger de l'explosif, elle est chimiste, alors ça sera un jeu d'enfant (oui, dans notre tête, il y a un produit chimique qui explose au contacte du sel et qui donne du liquide rouge...)(et puis on est les auteurs, on fait ce qu'on veut!). La question est : où stoker notre matériel...

_ Je penses que les jumeaux Weasley peuvent peut-être nous aider à cacher tout cela.

_ Comment ? questionna Hanna

_ Je les ai entendus parler d'une salle qui apparaît sur demande, répondit-elle

_ Ok, tu les recrutes et tu me tiens au courant.

_ Sans problème. Je vais leur en parler durant le déjeuner.

.

Les deux sorcières continuèrent à planifier leur blague jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Elles quittèrent la pièce, puis la tour Nord, en faisant attention à ne pas être vu. Les relations Serpentard/Gryffondor étaient déjà assez tendues ainsi. Les mains dans les poches, Sunny marchait en direction de la grande salle, lorsqu'elle entendit Harry et Ron l'appeler. La River se retourna et les vit se rapprocher d'elle à grand pas.

.

_ Salut les gars.

_ Mais où tu étais ? demanda le Weasley.

_ Je me promenais dans la tour nord.

_ T'aurais pu nous le dire. On t'a cherché partout. Déclara le roux.

_ Ah, on s'inquiète pour moi Weasley ? Fit Sunny, avec un sourire espiègle.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! S'écria-t-il

_ Mais bien sûr. Continua la brune.

_ Au final, tu aurais dû rester dans la tour nord, balança Ron, en partant vers la grande salle.

.

En le voyant partir, Sunny éclata de rire et imita le roux avec Harry qui était bien content que son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Hanna soit le lendemain. Une fois là-bas, elle chercha les jumeaux et les repéra rapidement. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à la table, écouta le discours du Directeur, pour ensuite entamer son repas. Entre le plat et le dessert, elle chopa l'un d'eux par le col et le força à s'asseoir.

.

_ Fred ou Georges ? Questionna-t-elle

_ Fred… Ou Georges.

_ Bon, passons. Soupira la brune. La salle va et vient ?

_ Connais pas ! rit le sorcier.

_ Bon, tu vas me le dire toute de suite. J'ai besoin de stoker certaines choses. Alors aboule les infos ! Déballa la River.

_ Très bien, très bien… Rendez-vous ce soir devant la grosse dame, à minuit.

_ Je préfère ça. Sourit la petite brune

.

Elle lâcha son aîné, et reprit son repas. Après le déjeuner, elle informa la Thunder du rendez-vous et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. La jeune fille saisit un livre au hasard dans la section histoire et se plongea dans une longue lecture.

Après l'heure du dîner, Sunshine monta dans sa chambre pour prendre une nouvelle douche. Pour partir se coucher dans son lit. Vers minuit moins le quart, elle quitta doucement son lit, attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute, et quitta sa chambre. Traversant la salle commune, elle coulissa le tableau de la grosse dame. Hanna était déjà là, patientant en parlant à son serpent.

.

_ Hey ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

_ Nop, t'inquiète.

_ Bon, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

.

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces paroles, les jumeaux sortirent et s'étonnèrent de la présence de la Serpentard. Mais quelques explications suffirent à les convaincre de l'accepter comme alliée. Quand il s'agissait des blagues, il n'existait pas de maison. Sur le chemin, les jumeaux les questionnèrent :

.

_ Qu'est-ce-que vous préparez ?

_ Une énorme bague pour Halloween. Répliqua la Serpentard

_ Une blague ? On peut en faire partit ? Dit l'un des deux.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Plus on est de fou, plus on rit, plaisanta Sunny

_ Nous y sommes, fit l'un des jumeaux.

.

Ils passèrent trois fois devant un mur vide comme les deux roux leur avaient indiqué et une porte de salle de classe apparut juste après le troisième passage. Fred ou Georges l'ouvrit, mais à l'intérieur de celle-ci, rien ne portait à croire que l'on était dans une salle d'étude. On pouvait voir au centre de la pièce une grande table en bois massif sur lequel il y avait un tourne disque, un sac de frappe dans un coin avec quelques équipement de musculation, contre le mur opposé une bibliothèque bien garnie et un coin pour faire des potions.

.

_ Tout ce dont on avait besoin. Sourit Hanna.

_ C'est de toi le sac de frappe ? demanda Sunny.

_ Ouaip. Pour m'entraîner quand je m'ennuie.

_ Et si, on formait un groupe ! Proposa la sœur de June. On ferait des blagues, plus drôle les unes que les autres. J'ai entendu parler de vos blagues, les Weasleys. De grandes œuvres.

_ Tu nous flattes là, répliquèrent-ils

_ Reste juste à trouver un nom, fit Sunny.

_ La Confrérie de la Lune noire ? répondit aussitôt Hanna.

_ La devise ?

_ Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… Dit Fred.

_ Non, même si c'est un peut vrai… Refusa celle qui parlait aux serpents.

_ Plus roublard qu'les serpentards, y'a qu'la confrérie d'la lune noire ! s'écria la lionne.

.

Hanna éclata de rire et leva le pouce vers Sunny.

.

_ C'est parfait !

_ Et voilà, on a tout. Souffla Sunny.

_ Non… Il nous manque la bannière ! s'exclama Georges

.

D'un coup de baguette, l'un des jumeaux fit apparaître une bannière orangée avec une lune noire. Les quatre sorciers sourient. Poudlard avait du souci à ce faire désormais.

Hanna retourna ensuite à son dortoir après avoir dit au revoir à ses nouveaux complices. Elle faisait bien attention à ne pas croiser Rusard, elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à la coller.

Elle arriva finalement dans son dortoir et entra silencieusement dans sa chambre. Elle se changea et se coucha. Il restait encore plusieurs heures avant l'aube et encore plus avant le midi. Le lendemain, c'était un samedi, donc elle pouvait faire une grosse grasse mat' pour son plus grand bonheur.

.

* * *

.

_Il faisait froid, les lumières rouges et vertes des alarmes et issues de secours éclairaient l'endroit de manière effrayante. Elle tenait la main de sa sœur et courait en direction de la sortit. L'eau montait encore et encore dans leur prison de métal. _

_ _ Aller Sarah ! Encore un petit effort. Nous y sommes presque. _

_ _ J'ai peur Hanna..._

_ _ Ne t'en fais pas, on va s'en sortir, je te le promet. Continue de courir. _

_Elle continua de courir en tenant fermement la main de sa sœur du même âge qu'elle, cinq ans, qui avançait péniblement derrière elle. Il fallait se dépêcher pour sortir avant de se noyer. _

_Elle vit finalement des escaliers menant à une trappe. La sortie ! Elle s'avança avec sa sœur qui avait retrouvé de l'énergie en voyant cette trappe salutaire. Elles grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et forcèrent sur la porte. Mais alors qu'elle s'ouvrait, des trombes d'eaux leur tombèrent dessus. Elle attrapa la main de sa sœur juste avant de se faire emporter, de l'eau entrant dans son système respiratoire, chassant l'air de ses poumons. Elle essaya de remonter, mais sa tête cogna contre l'une des parois du couloir et elle s'évanouit, toujours en tenant fermement la main de sa sœur. _

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était sur un canoë de secoure, un secouriste penché au-dessus d'elle. Sa première réaction fut de se tourner sur le côté pour cracher l'eau qui encombrait ses poumons, puis, elle sentit une main froide dans la sienne. _

_ _ Sarah..._

_Elle tourna lentement la tête pendant que le secouriste rassuraient ses parents. Et là, elle vit avec horreur ce qu'elle tenait et qu'elle avait tiré de sous la bâche qu'on avait mit dessus pour le cacher en se tournant. Certes, c'était la main de sa sœur, mais le reste de son corps n'y était plus attaché. Elle vit le sang et les chaires déchirées du membre ainsi que l'os blanc et translucide, brisé, qui en sortait. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur à cette vision. _

_ _ Sarah !_

_._

* * *

.

Hanna se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, paniquée. Il faisait noir, seuls des lumières verdâtres l'éclairaient, comme ce jour là. Elle se leva précipitent et écarta son rideau. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, il fallait qu'elle respire. Elle ne prêta même pas attention à l'une des filles du dortoir qu'elle bouscula en sortant, la respiration difficile, saccadée. Elle sortit de la salle commune et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, grimpant toujours les escaliers, cherchant à toujours aller plus haut.

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Là, elle sortit sur le balcon et s'effondra contre le mur, respirant difficilement et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Elle resta ainsi tout le reste de la nuit, restant dans un état tétanique en tentant de retrouver un semblant de respiration. Le vent frais s'engouffrait sous son T-shirt large d'AC/DC et ses pieds nus sur la pierre froide ne la réchauffaient pas non plus, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se mit à gratter son bras gauche de manière saccadée et à frotter ses pieds contre la pierre, sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce jour-là, au petit déjeuner, à la table des Serpentards. Les filles partageant la chambre de Hanna se firent un plaisir de rapporter l'événement à tout le monde et les moqueries sur la jeune fille filèrent rapidement. Malefoy qui avait cessé de manger en entendant ce qui s'était passé quitta la table sans rien dire et ne répondit pas quand Pansy le héla.

.

_ Non mais, sérieux, qu'est-ce qui lui prends de sympathiser avec cette sang-de-bourbe !

_ Techniquement parlant, c'est une sang pure.

_ Mais une amie des moldus quand même ! Elle va finir par le pourrir.

_ J'en doute. Je te signal que c'est un Malefoy.

_ Ouais...

.

Malefoy chercha la jeune fille un moment, mais ne la trouva pas. Il se demandait bien où elle avait put se réfugier. Dans les couloirs, il croisa le professeur Rogue.

.

_ Professeur !

_ Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Malefoy ?

_ Vous n'auriez pas vue Thunder ? On ne la trouve plus depuis ce matin.

_ Il m'a semblé comprendre qu'elle faisait la grasse matinée jusqu'à midi le samedi.

_ Les filles de sa chambre ont dit qu'elle s'était réveillée après un cauchemar et s'était enfuie du dortoir au milieu de la nuit, elle avait l'air choquée. J'ai beau la chercher, je ne la trouve pas.

_ Avez-vous regardé partout ?

.

Draco réfléchit pendant que Rogue se demandait où pouvait bien être l'une de ses meilleures élèves en potion. Le jeune garçon finit par dire :

.

_ Je crois que je n'ai pas encore regardé la tour d'astronomie.

_ Allons voir.

.

Ils se mirent en route vers la dites-tour et montèrent tout en haut. Il entendirent alors un léger bruit venant d'un des balcons. Ils y allèrent et la trouvèrent affalée contre le mur, regardant dans le vide, le bras gauche en sang et la main droite le grattant frénétiquement de manière saccadée. Elle avait aussi les pieds et les mollets en sang à force de frotter contre la pierre. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux émeraudes.

Draco s'agenouilla en face d'elle en l'appelant et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en la secouant légèrement, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Rogue s'approcha à son tour et écarta la main de Hanna de son bras.

.

_ Allez prévenir madame Pomfresh, tout de suite.

_ Oui professeur.

.

Il partit en courant alors que Rogue essayait d'empêcher la jeune fille de se mutiler encore plus gravement. Elle était vraiment en grand état de choc et il se demandait quel genre de rêve elle avait put faire pour se retrouver comme ça.

Bientôt, l'infirmière arriva avec Draco et un aide-soignant. Elle fit avaler de force une potion de sommeil à la jeune fille et ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie.

Elle resta endormie toute la journée, ce qui laissa le temps nécessaire à madame Pomfresh pour soigner son bras et ses jambes.

Hanna ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle et elle sentait des bandages autour de son bras. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais y renonça dès qu'un mal de tête la prit. Elle grogna et leva difficilement son bras au-dessus d'elle pour l'observer, il était belle est bien recouvert de bandages. Tout son corps était lourd, sûrement à cause de la potion de sommeil.

C'est à se moment que madame Pomfresh arriva.

.

_ Vous voilà enfin réveillée. Je ne pensais pas que vous dormiriez aussi longtemps avec une simple potion.

_ J'ai...

.

Elle s'interrompit, sa voix était roque et sa gorge la brûlait. L'infirmière lui donna un verre d'eau et elle le but d'un trait avant de reprendre :

.

_ J'ai le sommeil très lourd... J'ai fais une crise, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je suppose que oui. On m'a dit que vous vous étiez réveillée en sursaut après un cauchemar. Monsieur Malefoy et le professeur Rogue vous ont retrouvée au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

_ Ce n'était pas un cauchemar...

_ Et qu'était-ce donc pour que vous soyez dans un tel état ?

_ Un souvenir...

.

L'infirmière allait lui demander des détails, mais le visage de la jeune fille suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Elle changea donc ses bandages avant de retourner auprès de ses autres patients. Hanna se laissa aller contre ses oreillers et observa l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudainement et Malefoy entra, tenant dans ses bras un Croc plutôt agité. Dès qu'il vit que la jeune fille était réveillée, il posa le serpent sur le sol et se dernier rejoignit aussitôt sa maîtresse.

.

_ _Salut Croc_, murmura-t-elle en le caressant doucement pendant qu'il se blottissait contre elle._ Désolée, je t'ai inquiété._

_ Salut Thunder, fit Malefoy.

_ Malefoy... Merci.

_ Ce n'est rien.

.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et désigna le serpent :

.

_ J'ai eut un mal fou à le reprendre. Les filles voulaient le faire cuire à la broche. Et il m'a mordu quelques fois en chemin.

_ Heureusement qu'il n'est pas venimeux dans ce cas, fit-elle en souriant. Et ces pimbêches vont souffrir... On ne touche pas à Croc.

_ Même si je ne les apprécie pas trop, je les plains. Tu vas encore leur faire le coup des serpents au réveil ?

.

Elle lui répondit avec un grand sourire sadique avant de dire :

.

_ Tu devrais faire soigner tes morsures.

_ Oui. Mais avant ça, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je te retrouve dans un tel état ? Les filles ont parlé d'un cauchemar.

_ Rien, juste un vieux souvenir qui est remonté à la surface.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Non.

.

Draco soupira, même s'il s'entendait bien avec elle, il savait que leur relation n'était pas encore assez évoluée pour qu'elle se confie sur ce genre de chose. Il était sur le point de se lever pour aller chercher madame Pomfresh et faire soigner ses morsures lorsqu'elle surgit en disant :

.

_ Les animaux sont interdits dans l'infirmerie ! Fichez-moi ce serpent dehors !

_ Mais Croc ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Et je n'ai personne à qui le confier...

_ Je m'en fiche, imaginez qu'il morde quelqu'un !

_ Il n'est pas venimeux, c'est une couleuvre.

_ En parlant de morsure, j'en ai reçut quelques-une en l'emmenant ici, fit Draco en montrant ses mains et avant-bras.

.

L'infirmière prit aussitôt le jeune homme en charge après avoir prévenu Hanna que si elle ne mettait pas ce serpent dehors, elle aurait des ennuis. Elle soupira en observant son protecteur.

.

_ _Désolée Croc, il va falloir qu'on se sépare. Je veux que tu reste avec Malefoy, d'accord ? Et tu ne le mord pas. Comprit ? _

_ _ Oui._

_ _ Oh ! Et demande aux autres serpents d'aller rendre une petite visite à nos chères amies du dortoir._

_ _ D'accord. On va bien rire. _

_ _ Ouais, et cette fois, elles ne pourront pas m'accuser vue que je suis à l'infirmerie._

_ _ Tu me fais parfois peur quand tu souris comme ça..._

.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant de plus belle alors que Malefoy revenait. Elle lui tendit le serpent et il hésita à le prendre.

.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, je lui ai demandé de ne pas te mordre. Est-ce que tu pourrais le garder le temps que je sorte ? Il mange n'importe quoi du temps que c'est de la viande. Ou du poisson.

_ D'accord.

_ Vous pourrez sortir demain matin, ajouta madame Pomfresh.

_ D'accord.

.

Hanna dit au revoir à Draco et ce dernier partit, Croc tranquillement installé sur ses épaules. Il lui promit néanmoins de revenir lui rendre visite dans l'après-midi pour lui apporter ses devoirs à faire.

Hanna poussa un soupir et ferma de nouveau les yeux pour dormir. Elle détestait ces crises...

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du déjeuné, Hanna se dirigea tranquillement vers la table des Serpentards et s'arrêta derrière Pansy et ses amies. Elle se fit remarquer en toussotant et les filles tournèrent la tête vers elle. C'est alors qu'elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, étira ses lèvres en un sourire psychopathe et réduisit ses yeux à deux fentes d'où perçait un regard glaciale. Les filles déglutirent et les personne qui observaient la scène reculèrent légèrement. Elle ressemblait à un serpent. Mais un serpent psychopathe bien décidé à vous torturer lentement et douloureusement avant de vous achevez.

.

_ Je vous préviens, fit-elle d'une voix polaire et impérieuse. La prochaine fois que l'une d'entre vous ose toucher à ne serais-ce qu'une écaille de Croc, je peux vous jurer que ce ne sera pas de quelques serpents dont vous devriez avoir peur. Est-ce bien compris ?

.

Elles hochèrent lentement la tête, tétanisées par le regard de la jeune fille. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle commenta simplement :

.

_ C'est bien.

.

Puis elle s'éloigna et partit s'asseoir à sa place habituelle à côté de Draco pour commencer à s'empiffrer. L'atmosphère glaciale se dissipant quasiment aussitôt. Pansy regarda ses amies, une question tournait dans leur tête :

.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? »

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

**Sunny** : Salut les amis !

.

**Hanna** : Ouais... Salut.

.

**Sunny** : Elle est pas vraiment joyeuse après ce qui vient d'arriver.

.

**Hanna** : Ma créa est une psychopathe... Sarah !

.

**Sunny** : On ne va pas le nier, elles sont tarées. - Tend une sucette à Hanna – Aller, calme-toi, on va parler de la confrérie.

.

**Hanna** : Merci... La confrérie de la lune noire... Hum... Ça va être fun !

.

**Sunny** : Elle est de retour ! Et...

.

**Hanna** : Pour vous jouer de mauvais tour !

.

**Sunny** : Tu viens de me couper...

.

**Hanna** : Je sais, c'était trop tentant.

.

**Sunny** : Bref, je disais : Elle est de retour ! Et avec les jumeaux Weasley... On va vraiment bien s'amuser !

.

**Hanna** : Ouais, ça va envoyer du pâté ! Et notre objectifs final, c'est de détrôner les Maraudeurs !

.

**Sunny** : Poudlard va avoir du mal avec la confrérie.

.

**Hanna** : Yep. Je les plaindrais presque. En tout cas, il ne faut vraiment pas me chercher.

.

**Sunny** : Sous peine de représailles !

.

**Hanna** : Oui. Mais ces pimbêches m'ont vraiment énervée ! Il ne faut pas toucher à Croc !

.

**Sunny** : Elles vont vraiment souffrir, mais elles l'ont cherché.

.

**Hanna** : Ouais.

.

**Sunny** : Mais comment tu as appris à faire ce sourire ?

.

**Hanna** : Hé hé. En fait, c'est mon coach de boxe, qui est aussi mon oncle de cœur, qui m'a dit un jour que sur le ring, le mieux, c'était d'effrayer son adversaire avant le combat. Et comme j'ai plus le physique d'une crevette, vue que je suis une technicienne, que d'un bourrin qui fonce dans le tas, la meilleur solution pour moi était de faire une tête flippante. Et comme j'aime les serpent et qu'au club ils me surnomment déjà « le serpent à clochette » et bien j'ai décidé de me baser sur eux. C'est comme ça qu'est née ma tête de serpent sadique et psychopathe.

.

**Sunny** : Cool, ça me fait un surnom pour toi, petit serpent.

.

**Hanna** : Je ne suis pas petite ! C'est toi qui es trop grande...

.

**Sunny** : Je fais la même taille que toi. Je crois même que tu es légèrement plus grande...

.

**Hanna** : Je fais 1 mètre 45, et toi ?

.

**Sunny** : 1 mètre 42, trois centimètres en moins.

.

**Hanna** : Ah. Bref ! Prochain chapitre ?

.

**Sunny** : Troll et big joke. - rire maléfique -

.

**Hanna** : Euh... Non, ça c'est le chapitre 12 que ma créa n'a pas encore réécrit.

.

**Sunny** : Ah oui... Le suivant c'est les lettres pour nos familles. Je suis vraiment trop impatiente.

.

**Hanna** : Ouais. Ou plutôt, un autre chapitre de transition pour faire notre ellipse temporel et rappeler un peu tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de l'année.

.

**Sunny** : Comme nos visites à Snoopy.

.

**Hanna** : Ouais, voilà. Bref. C'est tout pour ce chapitre. On vous remercie encore une fois de nous suivre et de nous laisser vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à poser des questions pour la foire aux questions qui aura lieu à la fin du tome !

.

**Sunny** : On se revoit dans deux semaines !

.

**Hanna** : Et oui car la semaine prochaine, ma créa est au hellfest et ne pourra donc pas poster. Nous e sommes désolées mais ce n'est pas notre faute.

.


End file.
